What Made Gibbs, Gibbs
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony wondered, I think everyone wonders... what made Gibbs the man he is today.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I have taken liberty to use them to create a history for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I've often wondered what in his past made him the man he is today. Not all events and information contained herein will follow that from the show, but I felt the need to make things fit into my story. Forgive me, but I hope it works as well on paper as it does in my head

We all start out from somewhere and the people and events that surround us form the persons we grow up to be. As hard as it may be to look upon your hero, even he or she was once an innocent child. For Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is seemed inconceivable that his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was ever anything but the man he admired. Though when the opportunity to discover the past of his esteemed leader arose, he found disappointment in not learning more despite visiting the place of his childhood.

The beginning was like most others. The story, though, explains the man.

As his wife, Marie labored, the nervous first time father-to-be paced. The mundane room held only a handful of expectant dads in different phases of anticipation. It wasn't too hard to see the difference between first time anxious dads and the 'old hat' dads just waiting to find out the sex of the next mouth to feed. The one thing in common seemed to be the lack of conversation while waiting.

The only words shared were congratulations, when a nurse would call one forward to give the news that the waiting was over and mom and child were doing fine. Thankfully, all the moms and babies were doing fine today.

All the heads turned as the door opened and a petite blonde nurse in her white dress and hat appeared.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she called looking around the room.

Changing the course of his pacing and directing it toward the young nurse, the dark haired nervous young man replied, "Yes?"

"Congratulations, sir. You have a son."

A smile spread across his face, smoothing out the anxiety. "My boy. Leroy." he breathed.

The nurse wrote the name down on the chart. "That's nice. Will there be a middle name?"

"His mother can choose. How is she?"

"Don't worry. She's doing very well. They're resting and bonding. We'll come and bring you back in a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be here."

She nodded and returned through the door to finish the paper work with the new mother.

Jackson Gibbs, new daddy, gleamed and turned to the other men who congratulated him and a few patted him on the back and shook his hand as he passed out cigars. He sat in relief, thinking about 'his boy'.

The young nurse knocked lightly and entered the room quietly watching her patient admiring her baby. She loved the look of wonder first time mom's expressed as they held their newborns. Marie Gibbs looked up still smiling, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy.

"I just need to finish up a few things, so we can process the birth certificate. We have a first name," she began.

"Oh, he didn't," she looked dismayed.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" she looked apologetic and worried.

Marie instantly calmed her, "No, no. It's okay," though internally she was wondering if she could raise her son as a single mom. "You were saying."

"Well, yes. Your husband said his son's name is Leroy, but for you to choose the middle name," she continued, still a bit hesitant.

Marie forced a smile and simply replied, "Jethro."

"Very well, the rest of the information I can get from the records. I'll leave you and Leroy Jethro to your bonding. Your husband will be in soon to visit." She smiled and nervously exited. 'That's a first,' she thought to herself.

As she stroked her young son's face, Marie cooed, "You'll always be my 'Little Jethro'. Leroy- what is he thinking," she smiled genuinely and shook her head. She lifted her baby close to kiss his cheek.

After another nurse had come to instruct the proper way to prepare and sterilize a bottle and Little Jethro had had his fill, Jackson was brought back to see his family.

Seeing his proud face, Marie couldn't be upset about the name any more. He approached them in a gentle demeanor, she never would have guessed he possessed. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with a kiss before dropping his head to kiss his son's head.

"You're happy," she stated.

"On top of my world!" he exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she laughed lightly.

He couldn't take his eyes off his son. "It's hard to believe he's really here," he sighed.

"I know what you mean. I've been staring at him for hours. Do you want to hold him?" 

Nervously, Jackson nodded. Since they made him throw the scrubs on over his clothes, he decided to enjoy holding his son.

A nurse seemed to magically appear to assist in the transfer from mother to father, instructing with each step how to handle the newborn. Jackson nodded his understanding and held Leroy close to his chest. His son opened his eyes and seemed to look right through his father's soft blue eyes right into his soul seeming content for a few moments, before letting loose with a high pitched scream.

Jackson frowned unsure what to do, but deciding Marie would know, he gently handed him back to her.

She watched him and could see his look of uncertainty, "Don't worry dear, all babies cry."

He only nodded and hoped that it wouldn't last too long. The nurse appeared again, this time taking the crying child away saying something about too much stimulation or perhaps a need for a diaper change.

Jackson reluctantly said good bye to Marie having to get home, make some phone calls and get some sleep to return to work the next day. The miner promised his strawberry blonde haired beauty that he'd return as soon as he could. She nodded in understanding, as always, knowing that from now on, at least, she wouldn't be alone waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I have taken liberty to use them to create a history for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I've often wondered what in his past made him the man he is today. Not all events and information contained herein will follow that from the show, but I felt the need to make things fit into my story. Forgive me, but I hope it works as well on paper as it does in my head

Chapter 2

During the next few weeks, the nurses showed all the proper ways to care for a baby. All the new moms attended classes to learn how to bathe, feed, burp and change a baby.

Jackson came to visit twice more, before returning to bring his family home. Thankfully the weather was beautiful: sunny and warm, so they didn't need to worry about bundling him all up. The ride home was quiet, the baby lulled into sleep with the rocking motions of the car.

When they got home, Jackson came to the passenger door to help mom and son get out. He walked them slowly up the walk to the house and through the door.

"I'm going to need to make some bottles. Why don't you sit and hold LJ," Marie suggested.

"LJ?" Jackson questioned.

"Leroy Jethro," Marie answered.

"Oh," he puzzled. "Jethro?"

"It's been his middle name for weeks," she chided.

"Guess I wasn't paying that much attention," he scratched his head looking slightly upset. "Why Jethro?" he nearly whined.

'What would he expect after he named **my** son Leroy' Marie wondered. "At least Jethro is a family name- my father's as you know."

"That I do," he huffed. "He's never liked me much, though he was happy to hear about his grandson. Hey and what do you mean by the 'at least' comment?"

"Well Jackson, where on earth did you come up with Leroy for a name?' she hoped he wouldn't hear the disdain in her voice.

"I had a good friend when I was younger named Leroy. He had to move away and we lost touch. We met up again when we were both assigned to the same squadron in the war. Unfortunately he was killed on one of our missions. Just thought it would be a nice tribute to him," he answered humbly.

Marie swallowed all her distaste for the name knowing how heartfelt it was for Jackson. 'Still not calling him that though' she told herself.

Jackson sat holding his sleeping son, while Marie made up bottles to put in the fridge. All felt right in his world. "LJ" he murmured- it almost suited him.

The small family settled in surviving midnight feedings and a short bout of colic. LJ was dressed as a pumpkin for his first Halloween, though he spent the evening at home as Marie passed out candy and the moms escorting their youngsters door to door 'oohed' and 'aahed' at him.

His first Thanksgiving, he got a small taste of mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce.

Mom and Dad glowed with pride when he first babbled "da-da" and "ma-ma". Teething was another ordeal. Jackson found a small dab of bourbon on the gums worked wonders (his daddy's own stilled brand). Marie wasn't aware, but enjoyed a good night's sleep because of it.

Christmas was approaching and the house was all decked out. Marie found it challenging to keep the newly mobile infant out of harm's way and making sure nothing found its way into his mouth.

Marie's father came dressed as Santa on Christmas Eve. LJ was intrigued by the get up, but seemed to know that there was someone familiar beneath it all.

"Hi there, Jethro," Santa greeted.

"His name is Leroy," Jackson corrected.

Santa smirked and rolled his eyes.

Jackson counted to ten, then decided to let it pass, knowing his father-in-law would love to make a big deal out of upsetting his holiday.

Marie looked at her dad and shook her head when he glanced her way. Knowing he upset her, he mumbled "I'm sorry" to Jackson.

Surprised by the quiet apology and unaware of the exchange between father and daughter, he nodded his acceptance.

When saying good-bye to Santa, Marie whispered in his ear "He'll always be Little Jethro to me, but Leroy to his father." She kissed her 'Big Jethro' on the cheek goodbye. He smiled and returned the same to his daughter, then gave a wave to Jackson and his grandson.

All watched with delight as the small boy raised his arm and waved goodbye.

Winter turned to spring and LJ was soon pulling himself up and cruising about on the furniture. One late spring day, Jackson surprised Marie by coming home for lunch. When he walked in the door, he stopped with the knob still in his hand and watched as his son looked up at him and smiled taking his first tentative steps on his own. Marie watched from the kitchen and covered her mouth to keep the shout of joy from distracting the young walker.

LJ made it nearly half way to his father before losing his balance and falling on his bottom. Both parents were expecting tears, so were more astonished to hear laughter escape from the youngster.

"Well done, Leroy," his father cheered scooping him up and sharing in the laughter. Marie joined them putting an arm around each of them.

"I'm so glad you were able to see that," she smiled. "He's been nearing this for the past few days, I was afraid you would miss his first steps."

"He wanted to come greet his daddy," Jackson crowed.

Marie nodded and smiled. "What is the special occasion that brings you home?"

"Just wanted to surprise my two favorite people. What a pleasure to get a surprise in return!"

"Indeed. Well come sit, I'll make you a sandwich then."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. I have a bit more already written, but wouldn't mind some other input. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3

Spring eased into summer and LJ's first birthday approached. Marie made the cake herself and decided the most diplomatic way to decorate the cake was to write "Happy Birthday Leroy Jethro", though it was a little crowded.

Most of the gifts were opened and cast aside, but one captured LJ's attention like no other. It was a gift from his grandfather; one that must have taken months to get just right. LJ's eyes lit up and his hand ran along the smooth edges of the wooden seat and the leather strap attached to the head of the hand-made rocking horse.

"It's wonderful, Dad. I think you got his approval," Marie smiled at her father-in-law, Michael.

"Just a little something I thought he'd enjoy," he said shrugging off the compliment.

LJ tried to get on top, but needed a little boost. Jack lifted him smoothly and gently and sat him down making sure he was secure before letting go. Everyone just stared at the one year old with the huge grin, giggling and rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, he loves it," Jack said.

When it was time for cake, Marie sat LJ in his high chair while Jack lit the candle. With his eyes transfixed to the flame everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and watched as he blew out his candle. After thoroughly enjoying his cake, what ended up in his mouth at least, Marie took LJ up to bathe him and lay him down to sleep. It had been a fun filled afternoon.

Throughout the summer LJ grew and became more and more mobile. Marie enjoyed watching him play and learn every day. She loved to see him grasp new ideas and tenderly soothed away his minor scrapes and bruises. She tried to capture as many moments as she could with her camera.

One day, when they were playing at the park, a group of teen-aged boys showed up to play some ball. They arrived in a rather loud yellow Dodge Custom Royal which quickly drew the attention of the young boy. It looked so shiny in the sun and the black strip running across the sides gave it a stunning contrast.

It took a good five minutes for Marie to deter her son's attention away from the car and back to helping her pack up the toys they'd brought with them. Marie tucked away the memory of LJ's face upon seeing the car.

She told Jackson that night about LJ's fascination.

"Hmm… maybe I'll make a car for him for Christmas."

Marie smiled knowing just how much working on that project would bring happiness to father, then to son.

On the 4th of July the family went together to enjoy the festivities in the park. All the families in Stillwater brought along a dish to share. There was a small group of young children set down to play in a gated off area, so Marie put LJ down there to join them. A shy looking red-haired girl was playing there quietly with her doll. LJ toddled over and sat down nearby to watch her without disturbing her. He didn't move an inch until his dad came to collect him to eat and walk around the park with him.

When dusk came everyone settled down on their blankets and chairs to enjoy the fireworks display.

"Look up there, Leroy," Jack pointed to the sky where the first shots were fired.

Marie smiled at her son's blinking eyes and awed expression.

The display lasted about half an hour, after which the families packed up their belongings, said their goodbyes and headed for home. Marie carried the blanket and picnic basket, while Jack had his arm around her shoulders and LJ sleeping soundly on his shoulder in his other arm.

Fortunately they had changed him into his pajamas before the fireworks, so they only had to lay the sleeping boy in his crib to sleep.

"He is really the most wonderful son," Marie sighed. "Thank you, Jackson."

"I should thank you, my dear. You are doing such a fine job with him." He then gently kissed her before leading her out of the nursery.

Marie and Jack both looked forward to seeing their son enjoy his first experience with trick-or-treating. Their little pumpkin from the year before became a little miner with his own little hard hat with a light attached. He wanted to look like daddy. Loaded down with a bag full of candy, he headed home to enjoy some of his goodies.

"Just a few pieces now Leroy," Jack instructed. "You don't want to get a tummy ache." He chuckled at the small hands trying to decide which candies to eat first.

LJ picked out a rather large candy and handed it to his dad. "For you," he offered.

Touched Jack thanked him and sat him in his lap and helped him unwrap his first treats while enjoying his own.

With Christmas approaching, Jack was busy putting the finishing touches on his son's gift. He wished he'd had more time to work on it, but the mine just kept him so busy and often just worn out when he was home. Still he was proud of the end product and was looking forward to his son's reaction.

Christmas morning, after Mass, the family sat around to open presents. Santa had appeared again the night before and so only a few gifts remained to be opened that day.

"Here, Leroy," Jack said handing a gift to his son.

"Thanks, Daddy," he told him taking the gift and giving it a small shake. Marie laughed wondering where he picked that up. When LJ opened the box and saw the car, his smile glowed with delight. He lifted it out of the box and looked at it from different angles. Spinning the wheels with his hands, he got down on the floor to move it all around the room, making motor sounds as best he could.

Jackson was pleased his son loved the car and sat back and enjoyed his son at play.

That night, LJ held the car close to his chest when he went to bed.

"You're his hero tonight, Jack," Marie whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Jack just nodded and smiled his blue eyes twinkling with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. I have a bit more already written, but wouldn't mind some other input. Thanks for reading.

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Time moved forward, LJ growing and amazing his parents almost daily. One spring day, just as Marie was finishing up the lunch dishes, a loud alarm sounded.

Marie gasped dropping the plate she was drying and ignoring the broken shards on the floor she grabbed her son and ran out the front door joining the throng of friends and neighbors rushing towards the mine. Fear gripped her chest so tightly she wasn't sure how she managed to keep breathing.

"Daddy's going to be just fine," she said to LJ, as much as herself. "He'll be waiting to tell us that it's just a warning and everyone is safe." Though the blaring alarm indicated no such good news was forthcoming.

Some miners were consoling their families, as Marie neared searching everywhere for any sign of Jack. They were all covered in the dark grime from the mine as well as the fallout of dirt that trapped the others below.

Frantic Marie sought out the supervisor. When she spotted him, he caught her eyes and grimaced.

"No," she screamed then quickly tried to calm her crying child. "Sorry, Little Jethro, I'm so sorry."

Jake Skolny came to meet her. Clasping his large hands on hers, he tried to keep her from falling apart. A group of family members of the other missing miners were set apart and Jake led Marie and LJ to join them.

"No," Marie cried, "Jack's gotta be out here somewhere."

"Marie," Jake said as soft as his gruff voice would permit, "we're doing all we can to get them out."

She could only nod, but refused to accept Jack was still down in the mine. Trapped!

The worrying group of families consoled each other. Marie clung to her son who slept for a short time. When he woke he wanted to be put down to run. He was also in need of a change and would want dinner soon.

Just as she was readying to rush him home to fulfill his needs so they could return there were murmurs, then shouts of joy as the buried miners reached the surface.

Jackson's smiling but beleaguered face was the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Tears of relief streamed from her eyes as she ran to hug him.

"Thank God," she lamented as she held desperately on to him.

"Thank God, indeed," Jackson echoed into her hair. Paramedics came to take him to look him over and transport him to the hospital for further tests. Mare felt him ripped from her arms and followed them to the ambulance.

"The tests shouldn't take too long. We'll bring him home when they're finished."

Jackson hugged his wife and son giving them both kisses as well. "I'll be home soon. Take care of Leroy for me," he smiled at her reassuring her all would be fine.

Stunned, but relieved Marie headed for home. She went through the motions of tending to LJ's needs. He seemed to sense her distant attitude and found ways to entertain himself without getting into trouble.

Marie had put him to bed and was laying down herself, holding herself together when Jackson finally arrived home. He quickly showered and got into their bed and gathered her into his arms. He formed her body against his own feeling her tension ease and as she cried he comforted her.

"I really hate your job, Jack. We need you safe," she pled. "There must be something else you can do to provide for us."

Being a miner was all Jack had known since he was 15, other than his stint in the Air Force during the war. Seeing how distraught his wife was, he promised to try and find another career.

Stillwater is a small town and not too many career opportunities were available. Three years later and Jackson was still toiling away in the mines. Thankfully no more accidents had occurred and no ill effects were left to haunt the minds of all involved.

Not ignoring his wife's plea, Jack was doing his best to set aside money for a possible business venture. To save money and to make a little extra he began to do more woodworking. He built furniture needed in the house: a bed and dresser for LJ, bookshelves and chairs. Neighbors would request for items now and then, so he would make them and sell them for reasonable prices.

LJ had grown into a strong and active preschooler. He still loved his cars more than any other toys. On Sundays he enjoyed spending time with his dad. They were the only days he could spend some 'real' time with him. Jack tried to make the most of them as well.

Marie enjoyed watching them fly kites, play catch, do yard work, build snowmen and on occasion work in the garage on some of Jack's projects together. She loved to see their relationship grow and to see the patience Jack always provided his son while teaching him new things.

Jack enjoyed the time with his boy, too. He loved to see LJ's eyes light up when he got something right and Jack praise him. Even when he would have trouble getting something just right, LJ wouldn't quit, he'd just concentrate a little bit harder.

LJ was always curious and wanted to know about everything. Marie spent hours every day answering questions. Jackson would fill in what she left out.

One thing that became more and more intriguing to LJ as he grew was the rifle that hung on the wall. All his dad would ever tell him was that he wasn't allowed to touch it. He would stare at it from time to time and wonder what it would feel like. He knew enough that it was a dangerous weapon; he'd seen some western shows on television. So he tried really hard not to get too close to it.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. I have a bit more already written, but wouldn't mind some other input. Thanks for reading.

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Before she was ready for it, the time to start school fast approached. LJ was excited and was already proud that he knew his ABCs and could count to 10 sometimes even 12, though the teen numbers sometimes messed him up.

LJ already had a couple of friends from the neighborhood Lenny Marsten and Marty Jones. All the boys were anticipating what their school days would be like. They knew they'd have to sit and listen to the teacher and that itself would be a lot of work, since they were so used to running around and playing most of the day.

Fortunately, kindergarten was only a half day event and all three boys were in enrolled in the morning program. They were glad to still have their afternoons to play.

The morning of his first day of school LJ was woken by his mom who gently lifted his hair off his forehead and kissed him gently there.

"Time to get up my Little Jethro," Marie smiled as his eyes tried to focus he smiled as he stretched. "Let's get dressed and eat some breakfast, before the bus comes for you."

"Ok mom," LJ yawned, as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hopping off the bed he walked to the clothes already laid out and changed. He got to wear his favorite blue t-shirt with a decal of a red Mustang on the front and a pair of blue jeans.

When he got to the kitchen his mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, Mom," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Marie shook her head slowly at him, but just smiled and tousled his hair lightly.

She helped him wash the syrup off his face, much to his disdain. "I'm a big boy, Mom. I can do it myself."

"I know. I'm sorry. All done anyway," she soothed him handing his baseball cap to him. "Let's go wait outside," she said offering her hand which he held only until they got to the front door. After they walked through the door he dropped her hand and ran out to wait with Lenny. Marty lived on the street behind theirs, so he caught the bus at another stop.

Marie stood talking with the other moms. Inside she was alternating between her joy of LJ's excitement for school and her sadness that he was leaving her- even if only for a few hours; it was the beginning of him growing up.

The bus came and the children climbed aboard, the younger ones a little more energetically then the older ones. LJ looked back to his mom, smiled and waved as he took the first step onto the bus. She returned her own smile and wave and blew him a kiss, too.

The driver helped to seat the smaller children and reminded all the riders to sit in their seats until they got to school.

LJ and Lenny got to sit together and saw that Marty was sitting in the seat across the aisle with a little red-haired girl that they recognized from seeing around the neighborhood, but being boys they never played with girls. She saw LJ look at her and gave a small smile, but he quickly looked away, so she just rolled her eyes and smiled bigger.

Their teacher met them as they unloaded from the bus and led them all holding hand to their classroom. She had them all sit in a big circle on the floor where most of them were wriggling about.

The teacher had a small bell that she shook to gain their attention. She joined them in their circle and instructed them to each say their name, so they could all get to know each other. "I'll go first. My name is Mrs. Howard."

LJ found himself thinking about what to tell the kids in his class, since even his parents couldn't agree on what to call him. He figured he'd compromise a little, "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can just call me LJ."

Mrs. Howard didn't think too much of the moniker, but as with all students she ever had she would check with the parents when they met up in a few weeks. She nodded, "Nice to meet you LJ" and looked to the next child.

When it was time for the little red-haired girl, LJ got curious. "My name is Gloria Dawes," she smiled and her green eyes just sparkled. LJ felt himself smitten, but would NEVER admit it to his friends.

After all the children had their turn, Mrs. Howard assigned their seats at the short round tables. LJ ended up at a table with 2 boys: Eddie Johnson and Chuck Winslow and 2 girls: Lisa Adams and Betty Masterson. He was a little sad that neither of his friends was sitting with him, but tried to keep his spirits up. He did notice that Lenny and Marty got to sit together.

Soon they were all too busy to think about who was sitting where. They got papers to color and papers to trace numbers and letters. After those were done, they sat back in the big circle on the floor and listened to the teacher read a story and showed them all the pictures.

When the teacher finished the book, she told the children to go to the play area and have some fun. She reminded them about playing nicely with each other and sharing the toys. LJ quickly met up with his buddies and they all picked out some cars to race around on the floor.

Eddie and Chuck nudged each other both looking to have some fun as they came upon the trio.

"You racing your cars on the floor like a bunch of babies," Chuck mocked.

All three heads looked up, only LJ held a big scowl on his face.

"We're not babies! How else you s'posed to play with cars?"

Eddie smirked, "Let us show you." He held out his hand and pocketed the car as soon as it hit his hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" LJ shouted.

"Be quiet and play nice," Chuck threatened.

LJ stood up and tried to grab the car from Eddie's pocket, but he stepped back. When he did he tripped over Lisa, who was stacking the blocks which fell over making her start to cry. Eddie's head hit the carpeted floor and he quickly worked up some tears of his own.

Mrs. Howard rushed over to assess the situation and to see who was hurt. When she asked what happened, Chuck pointed at LJ and accused, "He pushed Eddie on top of Lisa knocking her blocks over and Eddie smacked his head on the floor."

She focused on LJ and saw his jaw drop before he protested, "I did not! Eddie stole my car and when I tried to get it back he stepped away and tripped over Lisa."

While the attention was away from him, Eddie quickly tossed the car onto the floor by the teacher's feet.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I don't have no car," Eddie bawled.

"Alright. Let's all calm down. LJ go sit in your seat for now."

"That's not fair!" LJ argued.

"LJ," she said more sternly, "go sit there. Now."

Without another word a sullen LJ took his seat.

Chuck pointed at the car on the floor. "That's the car LJ was playing with and 'cused Eddie of takin'."

"I see," Mrs. Howard said giving LJ a chastising look. He just returned it with a look of hurt and disbelief.

Discovering that Lisa was upset and not injured, thankfully, Mrs. Howard had her play somewhere else. Eddie had finally ceased his phony tears, but rubbed at the back of his head and sniffled.

When Mrs. Howard touched him he winced, "Ow:" She didn't feel a bump so knew he wasn't seriously hurt. Having been a teacher for quite a few years, she was aware of different types of children. She tried to never label any of them, but Chuck and Eddie just gave her the sense of troublemakers.

She asked a few of the other children, discretely about what happened and was satisfied that her instincts were still intact.

Mrs. Howard sat at her desk and called LJ up to stand by her. Feeling a knot tighten in his stomach he made his way up to the teacher. Some of his classmates began to snicker and others whispered.

"Class quiet down and work on your papers, please," Mrs. Howard directed. Obediently all their head dropped down to work, except Chuck's and Eddie's who were casting glances to see how things were going to play out.

As he neared the spot next to where his teacher was sitting, LJ was experiencing a moment of déjà vu from the previous Sunday. Jackson had caught him reaching for his rifle (he was just curious as to how it felt, even though he knew he was NEVER to touch it). His dad had sat down in a chair and beckoned his son over just like Mrs. Howard had. LJ feared his teacher was going to punish him just like his dad had, even though _this_ time he knew he'd done nothing wrong.

Standing next to Mrs. Howard and watching his hands wring he waited. Seeing his anxiety she spoke softly, "Look at me, LJ."

He raised his eyes, but not his head, until he noticed that she didn't look angry. Once he was looking her in the eye, she told him, "I know you were being truthful. I just ask in the future that you come to me, if anyone is teasing you or causing problems. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," LJ nodded, relieved that he wasn't in any trouble. On the way back to his table he thought it would be a lot harder to do as she asked. It sounded an awful lot like tattling, and he was no snitch. As he passed Chuck's chair, Chuck stuck his foot out to trip him. After righting himself from the stumble he glared at Chuck, but noticing Mrs. Howard watching him, he just took his seat and wondered if he could get even somehow.

It was the end of the day, so the children packed up all their papers to take home and lined up to go out for the bus. Lenny and Marty knew their friend well enough that he wasn't about to let Chuck or even Eddie get away with what they did. LJ looked at them and seeing their look of anticipation shook his head. The frowned with disappointment.

Once on the bus he told them he was waiting for the right moment. He had to plan something. This excited the trio into making it into a contest to see who could come up with the best idea. No one had thought up anything doable by the time they go their stop.

"Keep thinking," LJ told them as he and Lenny got off the bus where the moms were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. I have a bit more already written, but wouldn't mind some other input. Thanks for reading.

Short chapter ahead… working this weekend, hopefully have next one by Monday.

Chapter 6

"Hey, Little Jethro," his mom greeted him, trying to keep herself from pulling him into a big hug, which she knew would embarrass him in public. "How was your first day?"

"Fine, Mom," he answered with a half smile.

Sensing it wasn't all fine, she waited until they got inside to ask again.

She had set out a snack in the kitchen (special first day of school treat, since he had yet to eat lunch). While LJ at his cookies and milk, she looked at the papers he brought home.

"Looks like you had a busy first day," she said.

"Uh-uh," he mumbled with cookie crumbs escaping his mouth.

"Use the napkin," she instructed. While he wiped his mouth, she asked him what had happened at school.

LJ looked at her wondering how she seemed to know things he didn't tell her.

":Not much. Just these two kids, Chuck and Eddie were teasing me," he admitted.

"Did the teacher do anything?" Marie asked concerned.

"She talked to them I guess. She told me to let her know if they do it again," he tried to hide a scowl.

"Make sure you do that. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I know you would never do anything to hurt someone else," she looked at him sternly. He seemed just a bit too off-handed about it all. LJ wasn't a troublemaker, but he did have a temper that sometimes got away from him. When he just smiled at her, she patted him on the shoulder and shook her head.

Three weeks later, after putting up with a little more pushing around from Chuck and Eddie, LJ discovered what he would do to return some of the torment. On the bus, he saw some older boys shooting spit balls. "Perfect," he smiled.

He made a small tube that fit inside his hand and prepared his 'ammunition' which he hid in his shirt pocket. He decided to strike during play time when it would be easier to move around.

He managed to get each of them three times and go undetected. Only Lenny and Marty knew what was happening. Somehow they managed to contain their laughter until after school.

"You nailed them every time, LJ. It was great!" Lenny laughed.

"They had no idea what was going on," Marty hooted.

"Yeah, it was fun," smiled LJ.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated.

I managed to get this done today, but have nothing prepared for tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll get some inspiration.......

Chapter 7

Mrs. Howard was looking forward to meeting with the parents of her new students. She enjoyed sharing their progress as well as learning more about their families.

Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Winslow were all she anticipated them to be and could better understand why their son acted the way he did. Mr. Winslow was the owner of the mining company and clearly was raising his son to feel superior to all his peers.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Chuck is a very bright student."

"Pleasure to meet you as well and thank you," Mrs. Winslow replied.

Mrs. Howard to a short breath and began, "There have been a few instances where Chuck has been, shall we say a little too aggressive with his classmates."

"Well one day he will be in my position and he'll have to know how to handle being in charge. It's never too early to learn to assert his authority," Mr. Winslow said arrogantly.

"That may be your belief, but all my students are equal in my classroom. I will not tolerate any teasing or bullying, regardless of what position your son may attain in the future," she replied with displeasure.

Mr. Winslow smirked as his wife managed to at least appear sheepish.

"I'm sure no harm is being done to any of his classmates. Though Chuck has commented on one boy that seems to glare at him everyday, LJ something or other."

"That's funny, because LJ is the one I notice being targeted most often by Chuck," Mrs. Howard pointed out.

"Well, LJ must not know his place. Does his father work for me? Perhaps I need to have a word with him," Mr.. Winslow stated.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I just think the boys need to learn to get along without any friction. I think it would be helpful, if you asked Chuck to just concentrate on his work while he's in the classroom," Mrs. Howard suggested.

"We shall see," Mr. Winslow said noncommittally. "It was nice to meet you, but I think it's time for us to be on our way. I'm sure you've many other parents to meet."

"Yes, I do. It was nice to meet you, as well," she smiled as best she could shaking their hands as they stood to leave.

Next to enter was Mrs. Johnson. She approached a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it this evening. I'm afraid he got caught up at work at the station," she explained.

"That's not a problem," Mrs. Howard soothed. "It's nice to meet Eddie's mom."

Mrs. Johnson smiled. "I know Eddie can be a bit rambunctious, and I apologize. We're trying to settle him down, but I think hanging around Chuck makes it harder. They're so close though, I don't want to forbid them to be friends."

Mrs. Howard could only nod.

"So your husband is with the sheriff's office?"

"Yes he's a deputy. He's hoping one day to make sheriff, but we'll see."

"Do you think Eddie aspires to follow in his father's footsteps?"

"I think he'd like to, but he hasn't really said anything."

"Well he does well on his papers, but I do agree that he needs to learn some better self-control and gain some skills to work better with his classmates."

"I'll make sure to mention it to his father. He'll talk to him about it, I'm sure." Mrs. Johnson promised.

"It was very nice to meet you," Mrs. Howard stood to shake her hand.

"Oh, yes. You, too," she said standing to leave.

'Oh, boy,' Mrs. Howard thought, 'it's going to be a long year with those two!'

Jackson and Marie were waiting to come in as Mrs. Johnson left. They greeted their son's teacher with big smiles and warm handshakes. Mrs. Howard was grateful for a friendly couple to sit and chat with.

"LJ is a good student who is very independent, but works well with others,: she began.

"LJ?" Jackson asked confused.

"That's what he asked us to call him on the first day of school," Mrs. Howard explained.

"His name is Leroy," Jackson stated firmly.

"Oh, well it's not a problem to change…"

Marie interrupted, "I'm sorry, but Jack if he likes to be called LJ, what is the harm?" She smiled at Jack and placed her hand over his on his leg.

"Guess it's not a problem," he conceded, then smiled. "Call him LJ, if he prefers."

"That's fine. I'm glad we could agree. Now, LJ has had a few run ins with a couple boys in class, nothing major or disruptive, except the first day, but still no harm was done. I've been keeping a close eye and he manages to avoid most of the trouble the others would like to cause. I've also spoken recently to the other parents and explained that their sons behavior is not acceptable. Hopefully, things will calm down and we can all just concentrate on learning and getting along better."

"That would be nice," Marie said. "LJ hasn't said anything much, but I know what you mean about the independence. He's probably just trying to deal with them on his own. I certainly hope that he hasn't been causing any disturbances."

"I haven't noticed anything from him," Mrs. Howard assured.

"Who are these boys that he's having problems with, maybe knowing I can help him to deal better with them?" Jackson asked.

"I will only tell you their first names are Chuck and Eddie. I have instructed LJ to come to me if there are any problems and so far he hasn't made any comments to me."

"We'll remind him to turn to you if there are problems," Marie told her. "Thank you for looking out for him."

Jackson grimaced slightly, but nodded. He and Marie stood and shook the teacher's hand and said goodbye.

As they made their way home, Marie asked him why he seemed upset.

"I'm not really upset, but I think Leroy can hold his own. Not that I want him fighting mind you, but tattling to the teacher just doesn't seem like something he'd ever do," he tried to explain.

"Knowing your son, you're probably right," she laughed. "Hopefully, he want need to do anything and those boys will just learn to leave the other kids alone."

"HMPH," Jackson grumbled. "If they're the boys I'm think of, they're just beginning to be trouble."

Marie glanced at him, but he just shook his hand and she knew he was done discussing it.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. I have a bit more already written, but wouldn't mind some other input. Thanks for reading.

**A special thank you to fanfictionfan63 for all your reviews and suggestions. It made my day!

Chapter 8

While his parents were at the conference, LJ was spending some quality time with his Grandma & Grandpa Gibbs. Grandma made his favorite dinner of spaghetti, and her special peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. She loved to spoil him as much as she could, since Marie was a little stricter about the sweets. LJ's smile and pure joy at having the little extra was heartwarming.

"Thank you, Grandma," he hugged her when he was all done.

"You're welcome, dear," she hugged him back. "Now go off with Grandpa while I wash up the dishes."

"Okay," he said heading off to the living room to sit and watch t.v. before bed time came.

After a few moments of sitting quiet and watching 'Wagon Train', LJ looked up at his grandfather, "Grandpa can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure Leroy. What's on your mind?"

LJ climbed onto his grandfather's lap and welcomed the embrace of his strong arms. "Why won't daddy let me touch his rifle?"

"Well, I think first off you're much too young to even think about weapons. You know they're not toys." LJ nodded frowning. "Second, that rifle is special to your daddy. His grandfather gave it to him on his 18th birthday. I'll let you know a little secret," LJ's eyes widened and he leaned in closer, "My daddy never let me touch it. Oh, I tried a few times, but soon learned it wasn't worth the consequences of getting caught."

"Nope," LJ agreed. His grandfather raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't try to touch it, did you?" he asked.

Sheepishly, LJ admitted that he did and he squirmed in his grandfather's lap.

"See you daddy thinks the same way mine did," Grandpa Gibbs laughed lightly. "You just best forget about it." He patted his grandson on the shoulder, gave him a hug and pulled him to rest against his chest to enjoy the rest of the show.

LJ was beginning to drift off to sleep when his grandma picked him up to take to bed. He woke enough to change into his pjs and brush his teeth. Crawling under the covers he let his grandma tuck him in and kiss his forehead, giving her a hug before she stood up.

"Love ya, Grandma," he smiled at her.

"I love you, too," she returned his smile. :Sweet dreams." She walked to the door, turned off the light and closed the door leaving it slightly ajar.

When Jackson and Marie got home they visited for a little while. Jack's dad sharing the conversation he'd had with LJ.

"You might want to think about locking it up, son," his dad suggested.

"No. He'll just have to learn to leave it alone," Jack said hoping it would take his son too long to learn.

They said their goodnights, then Jack and Marie went to say goodnight to their son. In sleep his look of innocence touched them making them wish he'd never have a care in the world. They each gave him a soft kiss, then retreated to their own room to retire.

That night LJ dreamed about being a Marshall in the old west, taking care of all the 'bad guys'. Toting his rifle and riding off into the sunset, he was the hero.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 9

After dreaming of being a rifle yielding Marshall, LJ's interest in rifles only increased. He didn't think he'd even be able to convince his parents in getting him a toy rifle, so he decided to think smaller. With Halloween approaching he decided to dress up as a cowboy. Now every cowboy needs to have a gun, don't he?

Marie helped by fixing up a costume, including some chaps. She managed to find a hat in a local store that would fit him perfectly. She and Jack discussed the issue of the gun.

"Lots of the boys have those cap guns. I don't see any harm," Jack said. "Maybe, if he got one, he'd be content and not be as interested in that rifle of mine."

"I suppose," Marie relented. "Still don't like the idea of guns though."

Jackson was the one who brought home the belt with on shiny 'six-shooter' in its holster. LJ's face just beamed.

"Thanks, Dad. It's perfect!" he exclaimed, gently accepting the belt and trying it on with a smile bigger than any his parents had ever seen.

"Just remember that even though this gun is a toy, you should still play responsibly and not touch any 'real' weapons."

LJ nodded, "Sure I know. I'll be careful."

His parents watched, holding in their laughter, as LJ swaggered around the house like an old hand cowboy. He'd stop and look around through narrowed eyes as if he was keeping out the sun's glare just trying to catch any sign of trouble. He suddenly moved behind the couch and drew up his gun pretending to take down his imaginary 'bad guy', even blowing on the tip of the gun when he was through.

Lenny and Marty soon had their own guns and the trio would run around the neighborhood, taking turns being the bad guy the others had to bring in to jail. One fall afternoon Lenny and Marty were hunting down LJ, the bandit of the day.

"Have you seen him?" Marty asked as he came upon Lenny after circling the houses in their designated play area (in sight and hearing distance of Mrs. Marsten who was nominated 'sheriff' of the day- jail being her kitchen which sported cookies and milk for everyone when they were finished).

"Nope," Marty shrugged. "Don't know where he could be and it's too quiet."

Lenny nodded in agreement.

To their surprise they heard, "Put 'em up!: ordered behind them. Turning slowly they saw LJ knee deep in a pile of leaves, some still stuck in his hair, his gun pointed at them.

"Aw, man," Marty said. "How'd you do that? I didn't hear anything." Taking a glimpse at Lenny, he could tell he felt the same disbelief.

LJ only half smiled and took their guns and made them walk to the jail.

Seeing the two enter ahead of LJ, Mrs. Marsten could only shake her head. "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

"LJ tricked us good," Lenny told his mom.

"Well go wash up and come eat your snack."

The boys put their guns back in their holsters and laid them on the hallway table. They laughed as they washed up while Lenny and Marty tried to find out how LJ had got the best of them. He just looked at them and smirked, not giving away anything.

Marie came to collect her gunslinger for dinner. He delighted in telling her how he caught his friends unaware and they would never know his secret.

"That's a special talent you have. Do you think you could surprise me?" she queried.

LJ thought about it, shrugged and said "Prob'ly."

'Hmm..' was all Marie wondered.

After LJ had his bath and was ready for bed, his parents went to say goodnight, but didn't find him in his room. Marie smiled knowing he was trying to sneak up on them. She was amazed she was unable to find him. Jackson was about to call an abrupt end to the game, when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Well, I'll be. Where'd you come from?" he asked LJ.

LJ just laughed and headed for bed.

"He was right," Marie admitted.

Jackson's raised eyebrows had her recounting their son's confidence in being able to surprise her. They laughed quietly and went to tuck in stealth son.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

**A lot happening in this chapter, but hopefully not too confusing….

Chapter 10

School managed to go fairly well. LJ used his 'special' skill to avoid Chuck and Eddie as much as possible. Occasionally they crossed paths and they would tease him. After a few months of that he would find ways to retaliate one on one usually getting each of them with a surprise attack.

Mrs. Howard did the best she could to keep things peaceful. She had separated them all from each other to different tables in the classroom. LJ now got to share a table with Gloria, so he was internally happy.

Valentine's Day approached and the classroom was planning a small party to celebrate. Everybody would pass out a valentine to each classmate. LJ made his one for Gloria just a little more special by putting some glitter on it to make it shiny.

He was pleased to find she made an extra special one for him, too. She drew lots of hearts on his. He just smiled without looking at her directly. He tucked all his valentines into his the box he'd made for them. Then as the class worked on a valentine, he made one for his mom.

When he got home he put the valentine on the refrigerator to display it. Marie hugged him telling him, "It's the best valentine I've ever gotten." Even though she said the same thing every year, it still made him feel very happy.

His dad was late in coming home. Though Marie tried not to let it show, he could tell she was getting more worried by the minute. When he still hadn't returned by the time they finished dinner, she was going to begin to make some phone calls, but a call rang in first.

LJ sat down next to his mom, when she started to cry. He tried to comfort her like he'd seen his father do before. She looked down at him and pulled him onto her lap to cuddle.

She began to explain, "There was an accident at work. Not one like when you were younger, but daddy got hurt. He's going to be okay," she promised. "He got hit in the head and needed some stitches. The hospital was very busy, so it took longer than he expected."

LJ hugged his mom and stayed brave. He wasn't going to cry, even if he was a little worried too.

When Jackson arrived home he showed his 'boo-boo' to LJ and told him he would be fine. "I've got a hard head," he smirked. "Even your mom's told me that." It worked to ease the fear still apparent on Marie's face.

"Let's get you to bed now," Jack said.

Letting his dad carry him, LJ rested his head on his dad's shoulder. He whispered, "I love you, daddy," as Jack covered him up in bed.

Jack smiled down, "I love you too, Leroy." He winked and left the room in darkness keeping the door cracked open.

A more tragic even was due to impact the small family striking in late March. Marie's father had taken ill and lost his battle to get better. She tried to deal with her loss as best she could, but having lost her mother when she was younger her dad was all she had.

LJ tried his best to say and do all the right things. He managed to avoid all kinds of trouble and took the best care of all his things.

One night while she sat in the dark crying, he crawled into her lap. Laying his head against her chest, he hugged her.

"It's okay momma. I'll be your big Jethro now," he comforted.

A sob caught in Marie's throat as she realized just how much her son sensed her loss. She combed his hair off his forehead and kissed him lightly.

"Yes, you are my big Jethro. What a very lucky mommy I am."

As she turned out his light that night she whispered to him "Sweet dreams Jethro."

He had heard her and smiled. He would be the best Jethro he could be for his mom.

This led to some mild spats between his parents. For the most part, Jack ignored it. It was only when Marie introduced his son as Jethro instead of Leroy that he would say anything. She tried to explain that is was their son's choice, but he wasn't buying it.

After a month or so, he gave up and just accepted it. He wasn't changing his son's name, but it wasn't worth arguing over. Jethro was happy to see an end to it.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

**A lot happening in this chapter, but hopefully not too confusing….

Chapter 11

Three years later…

One day Mrs. Jones took the boys to the park to play. After chasing each other around they soon tired out and decided to sit and rest under a small group of trees near the swings.

"Hey Jethro, ain't that your sweetie over there?" Marty teased.

Jethro blushed. "She's not my sweetie," he mumbled.

"She is too your sweetie," he smirked.

Lenny noticed something different about the girl. "She's looking a little sad. Maybe you should go cheer her up," he suggested.

Not hearing any teasing in his comment Jethro took a longer look at Gloria. She was sitting on a swing with her head hanging down. She might even have been crying. He gave a warning look at his pals, he stood up and headed her way.

The two boys watched with big eyes as their friend approached the girl. Seeing him stop a few steps from her, they couldn't make out anything he was saying.

"Hey Gloria," Jethro spoke softly. "You okay?"

She raised her head and he saw her tear filled eyes. He sat on the swing next to hers not sure what else he could do to comfort her. It wasn't like being with his mom after all.

"Oh," she sighed and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "My mom just told me we're moving away. My dad's job is sending him to Ohio."

Jethro frowned. He was going to miss her, though they hadn't spent a lot of time together. He like her and was hoping on day to be better friends- when it was okay to have a girl-friend.

He was surprised when she leaned over with her swing and placed her head on his shoulder, but he didn't move away. Instead he took her hand and said, "I'm sorry you gotta move."

"Me, too," she calmed down after a few more minutes. "I should probably head back home. I have to help pack up some of my things. Thanks, Jethro," she managed a small smile.

"You're welcome, Gloria," he said as he watched her walk back toward her home.

When he returned to his friends, he told them she was moving away. For once Marty didn't say anything to tease his friend, knowing Jethro was really going to miss her.

Later that night Jethro shared the news with his mother, too. She gave him a hug saying, "I know you're going to miss her. She's a very nice girl. I'm sure she's going to miss you too.

"Thanks, Mom," Jethro stepped back from her embrace. "I'm going to wash up for dinner."

"Good thinking," she winked at him.

When dinner was over Jethro helped his mother with the dishes, then went to watch his father in the garage. Jackson was working on a special order kitchen and chair set for their neighbors, the Lawrences.

After a few quiet moments Jethro quietly asked, "Dad can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure son. What's on your mind?" Jack said casting a glance at his boy.

"How do you know when you're in love?" fiddling with a robe hanging on the wall, Jethro waited for his father's reply.

Stopping his work and taking a longer look at his young son, a smile crossing his face Jack was curious about this line of questioning. Surely, Leroy was too young to think about 'love'.

"Well Leroy I can tell you that with your mom I knew I was in love the first time she smiled at me," thinking back to that moment brought a warm smile to Jack's face.

Jethro looked confused, "How could you know?"

"Well maybe I just knew she was someone I wanted to love, so I approached her and after a few days I never wanted anyone else."

"Oh," his son looked no less confused. "I guess I wonder how it feels to be in love."

"There a reason for all this? You're a bit young to be so concerned," asked Jack.

"Not really. It's just I'm going to miss Gloria. I thought one day I might love her."

Nodding his head his dad neared Jethro. Stooping down to look in his eyes, he told him, "Listen son. One day you'll meet a girl and you'll know she's the one. Before that happens you might think about other girls, but the one when you meet her will leave you with no doubt that she is the 'one'." He patted Jethro on the shoulder and stood up to return to his work.

Not completely satisfied, but figuring he wasn't going to get any more words of wisdom Jethro watch his dad for a few more minutes before leaving to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I hope you like it so far. Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

This is a turning point in young Gibbs life. Knew it was coming, but still hard to take….

Chapter 12

That summer seemed to pass quickly. Jethro and his friends had learned to make sling shots and had occasionally worked themselves into some trouble.

Jethro didn't get caught near as often, but was usually found guilty by association. He played the self-righteous victim, but took the consequences in stride. Wreaking a little havoc in the lives of his tormentors was worth it all. For their part Chuck and Eddie wasted less time on him, deciding to use a page out of Jethro's playbook and planned their next attack.

Returning to school and all its doldrums wasn't something any of them looked forward to. Jethro was sensing something different at home, but nothing he could name. It just seemed he saw less of his parents together than he could ever recall, especially on Sundays when his dad was home all day. Jack would spend most of his time in the garage or finding some work or other to do in the yard.

Jethro never really heard them argue and they didn't seem angry with each other. He didn't know what you'd call them, but he watched them.

Thanksgiving that year was shared as usual with his paternal grandparents. His grandmother eyed her son and daughter-in-law carefully. Jethro saw her shake her head sadly, but not in an obvious way. She noticed Jethro watching her and gave him a quick smile.

Grandpa Gibbs must've noticed something as well. After dinner he asked Jack to have a talk with him. They went out to the garage. Jethro escaped to his bedroom to watch them, cracking his window to try and hear what they were saying.

"What's going on here Jackson?" grandpa queried with a hard voice that wanted nothing but the truth.

"I'm not sure Dad," he shook his head. Seeing the unwavering stare of his father he continued, "It's the truth. All I do know is the past few months something's changed. Marie won't talk to me about it. Frankly, I've just gotten tired of trying." He hung his head in despair or maybe shame.

"So you're just letting things fester and fall apart. It's not just the two of you that is affected. Leroy is very observant and you best try to straighten things out." It was an order.

"Yes, sir," Jackson sounded almost like a chastised child.

Jethro would've found humor in it, except what he'd been sensing had been true. Something was wrong with his parents. What was he going to do?

Meanwhile, Marie found herself in a similar discussion with her mother-in-law.

"You seem distracted," Grandma Gibbs stated.

"I guess," Marie shrugged. "The last four months or so, I've just found difficult. Nothing I could outright name, just…" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't be so flippant! Your son sees what's happening. Fix it! He deserves a happy family," grandma gave her own edict.

Marie could only nod, tears now forming in her eyes. The last thing she'd want would be to hurt Jethro.

The next few months his parents tried, but it was obvious even to a now ten year old that it was only for appearances sake. Certain it must be something his father did to upset his mother, Jethro tried to spend more time with her or helping her out.

It was spring when his world fell apart. He came home from school to find the house empty. No sign of his mother or a note stating where she'd gone or when she'd return could be found. An ache formed in Jethro's stomach. Something was very wrong.

He headed down the road toward the mine. About a mile or so down he caught a glimpse of sun reflecting in a copse of trees along the side of the road. Making his way into the narrow ditch he recognized his parents' car flipped upside down. The front end was split by the tree that it was embedded in.

Frozen for a spell he inched forward. Hoping somehow it was a trick of light or perhaps a different car. But when he got to the side of the car he saw her. She was covered in blood, some of it already browning. She was covered with shards of glass from the shattered windshield, stray rays of light making them glisten.

Shaking his head furiously he began to scream, "No, no, no" over and over. He must've been rather loud, because soon he could hear car doors slamming and voices calling, but he didn't know what they were saying.

Someone lifted him and carried him back to the road. He suddenly felt the distance between himself and his mother and tried to return to the car, but strong arms held him in place. He heard the man say, "Stay here. You don't want to see her like that."

He tried to glower at the voice but the tears he was shedding completely unaware prevented it. Time ceased to exist, but a familiar embrace soon encompassed him.

It shocked even himself that he found no comfort in that embrace. Though he could hear his father's own cries of despair, he felt no desire to console him or be consoled by him.

Not even trying to figure out what that meant, he just let the emptiness envelope him.

The next few days were a blur. He'd barely accepted that his mother was dead, so the wake and the funeral were surreal. Even his friends were forgotten, though they tried as best as little boys could to be there for him. Neither Lenny nor Marty could comprehend the loss that Jethro was suffering. Jackson tried to talk to him, but his son stubbornly ignored him. It was almost like the behavior Marie had expressed.

Jethro managed to pay enough attention in school to keep his grades steady, but he was becoming very much the loner. There were only a few times that the shared time with his friends and soon they stopped trying.

That summer after turning eleven his grandparents invited him to spend time with them. Rather than having him home alone for too many hours in the day, they could try to engage him in other activities. Grandpa Gibbs owned a Remington XP-100. He decided, with his grandfather's supervision **only** to teach his grandson how to shoot. The first time he managed to align the sight and hit the target as smile ghosted across his face. Grandma Gibbs wasn't thrilled about the firearm lessons, but the sight of that smile made her set aside all her aspersions.

Jethro found a real talent for shooting with very little practice. He tried once to go off on his own, but the consequence for that little escapade was dealt with swiftly and left a stinging reminder for three days. Grandpa certainly had meant it when he said under his supervision **only**.

Jethro began to think about his father's rifle. He hadn't thought about it in a long time, but he wondered what the similarities and differences were in technique and form between his grandfather's pistol and that rifle. He didn't forget the NEVER touch rule and wasn't in any hurry to see if his dad had changed his mind. There was a fat chance of that happening EVER.

On the Fourth of July the family attended the city's annual picnic. Jethro had been able to procure some small, but loud fireworks of his own. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do with them, but the situation invited itself; when everyone quieted down to listen to the mayor's speech. Sneaking behind the raised platform he lit a few of the cherry bombs and tossed them a good two feet behind the podium. The bang echoed across the park through the sound system and Jethro couldn't help but laugh- pure mirth filled him. That was until his father spied him and called him out.

Jethro offered up an apology not quite heartfelt but certainly fear-filled. It didn't take Jackson long to remember his role as a father I disciplining his son. He wished this closeness to his son could have been shared in a more genteel manner, but any displays of affection that he'd offered were quickly rebuffed. Even when he had finished with his duty his attempt to comfort Jethro was negated. His son just turned away from him and retreated to his grandparents. Not that they were any more pleased with his actions. Frankly his grandfather looked ready to enact his own round of discipline on the young lad.

Jethro knew his anger was uncalled for, but it seemed the only emotion he had left for his father. That August his father suffered yet another accident in the mine. This time he was pinned beneath a pile of rocks. After being rescued and taken to the hospital he knew his days in the mine were done. His hip had been broken and though the doctor had set it as best as he could, it just didn't heal 100%. While he was recuperating he managed to finalize his business dealing and took over the ownership of the town's general store. This would work out well for Jethro too, he believed. Jethro could help out in the store and spend he would have more time to spend with him every day.

Not exactly thrilled with the idea, Jethro didn't argue. He performed all the tasks his dad asked of him, but with no enthusiasm and when he was finished went off to be by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N Any advice or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Animosity grows and the gap widens between Jack and Gibbs.

_He performed all the tasks his dad asked of him, but with no enthusiasm and when he was finished went off to be by himself._

Chapter 13

Often these times by himself were spent in the garage where he'd pick up scraps of wood cast aside from his father's projects. He practiced with the tools concentrating on centering himself and releasing some of the pent up anger inside. It helped, a little.

When he didn't have the patience for the wood he'd wander around town, sometimes causing some minor trouble (hitting road signs with stones, kicking over trash cans, etc.). The trouble was enough that word would get back to his dad, if he wasn't directly escorted home to him; but not enough to get him into any trouble with the law. That is until one day he'd had an argument with Jack.

Jethro couldn't remember all the details, but it revolved around his grades and his lack of effort in both school and his chores. 'Lazy and stupid', that's what he labeled himself figuring it was what Jack was thinking anyway.

He'd stormed out of the store, knocking over the box of cans he had been pricing. Jack yelled for him to come back, talk it over, but he turned a deaf ear. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but after only walking a short distance found himself staring into the large glass display window at the dress shop.

A mannequin in the window wearing a red wig with an emerald green gown reminded him of his mother and brought a pang of sadness to his heart. Not thinking he'd picked up a rock and shattered the window. The noise brought out not only the owner of the shop, but Jack who had been sweeping near the front door of the store.

The shop owner insisted on calling the sheriff who was compelled to arrest the juvenile. Jack was beside himself with anger and deep-seeded doubt about what to do with his son. Jack worked out restitution for the window with the owner and Jethro was released to his father with a severe lecture about respecting people's property and a warning about what would happen if there was a second occurrence.

The ride home was eerily quiet. Jack was steaming and trying to calm himself before he annihilated the trouble young man- certainly there was something internally wrong with him.

Jethro was silently dealing with his own anger. His mom had been the only one to help him keep it in check. He needed her. He knew he messed up big time. Getting arrested had been an experience he wouldn't want to soon repeat. He was also pondering just how mad Jack was and what he was in for when they got home.

To his surprise, but far from his delight, they ended up at his grandparents' house instead. His dad must've been well beyond furious and was seeking backup with his own father. When they were parked in the driveway, his father spoke two words, "Out. Now," then made his way to the front door expecting his son to follow close behind.

Jethro did get out and followed, but at a much slower pace than what was expected. Jack made his way back to him, grabbed his shirt between the shoulders and half pushed half dragged him towards the door. Grandma Gibbs opened the door before they reached the short porch. A smile of greeting quickly dissipated when she saw the scene playing out before her.

"Oh, Leroy! What have you done now?" she tsked.

The scowl on his face appeared without intention, but it fueled the already hot temper of Jack. "Your Grandma asked you a question," he grounded out through clenched teeth.

Before he could think, Jethro heard himself answer, "Nothing."

Knowing he was out of patience and ready to snap his son in two, Jack handed him over to his mother and went in search of his father.

Glad to be free from his father's grasp and even gladder to have some distance from his anger it took Jethro a moment to realize how quiet his grandmother was.

He turned to face her and confessed his criminal behavior. This brought on a round of chastisement that he'd never heard before. She was madder with him than he ever could imagine the woman was capable of.

She led him into the living room and ordered him to sit in a chair until he was called for. Not pleased with being treated like a five year old, he opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look of ice aimed at him, decided just to do as she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 14

Grandpa Gibbs heard Jack approaching and called out, "Hey, son. What brings you here today? Don't you have a store to run?" He looked up to see the state his son was in and concern overwhelmed him. "By God Jack. What has happened?"

"It's Leroy, Dad. He's finally gone too far with his temper. He broke Wanda's shop window. She insisted on calling in Hank. He actually took Leroy down to the station." Jack's head fell heavily; the stress taking its toll.

A hard hand gripped his shoulder. "You're not alone in this, son," his dad reminded him. "Why don't you leave the boy here for the weekend? You take a break and your mother and I will see what we can do to help him out."

Slightly shaking his head in defeat, Jack cried, "I feel like I'm losing him. I reach out, but he's like a specter. There's nothing solid to grab a hold of. He's just SO angry."

"I think you both need some space," his dad nearly ordered. "Leave him. I promise to return him in one piece," he jested, attempting to lighten the dark mood enveloping Jack.

Jack nodded and tried to smile, but he truly saw no humor. "I should throttle him," Jack pinched between his eyes.

"Do you want to deal with him before you leave?" his dad asked.

'I feel I should, but I'm afraid if I do then leave him, he'll see it as deserting him."

"Let me take care of it then. I'll explain I'm just delivering a message for you," she clapped Jack on the back and walked him up the stairs to say goodbye to Jethro.

Seeing his sullen son sitting alone Jack wondered how such a small frame could harbor so much anger.

"Leroy," he called to gain his attention. His son looked up at him a little less defiantly, a touch of fear perhaps sparring with the wrath. "I'm going back to the store. Granddad and I decided you will spend the next few nights here. I'll pick you up on Sunday."

Always logical Jethro stated, "I don't have any other clothes here."

Thinking after all that had transpired in the past few hours that should way down on his list of concerns, but at least it was an easy problem to rectify. "I'll bring a bag of stuff from home, after I close up." Jack walked over to his son and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"I wish you would talk to me and let me help you, son." Jack was nearly pleading. "I love you Leroy," he put his hand on his son's shoulder much like his own father had done to him earlier trying to pass on the strength of his love through that simple touch. He only felt the shoulder tense up and saw his son's face flinch slightly before he looked away.

Sighing he removed his hand, stood shaking his head and swallowed the sob he felt trying to escape his lips. "Bye, son," he managed leaving through the front door.

Jethro sat there sensing the pain his father was experiencing. He wasn't proud he was the cause, but thought it evened out the pain he was feeling himself. The next presence he felt was one filled with grave disappointment and quite a bit of anger.

"That was quite uncalled for, I'd say," Grandpa Gibbs lectured. "Your father is trying to reach out to you and help you heal from losing your mother. It's not easy for him, especially since he's hurting inside from losing his wife." He watched the youngster to see if he was getting through to him, but his expression didn't change.

"Don't you think your father is hurting?" he tried a more direct approach. The answer he got surprised him.

"He was making her unhappy. She tried to fool everyone that things weren't so bad, but I saw through her act. If he really loved her, she wouldn't have had to fake it."

"Son, I don't know what was going on between your mom and dad. That was their own affair. I gave some advice to try to help, but mostly it wasn't my place to interfere," his grandfather felt a little off kilter trying to explain what a married couples' relationship is like to a boy so young.

"Well he didn't care and now she's gone," a small gasp escaped Jethro, but he reined in the tears before they could flow.

The older man stared at him. What were they going to do for him? He knew that the delinquent behavior needed to be addressed and hoped that dealing with that infraction would help down the road.

Before any more could be said, Grandma called them to dinner. It was a quiet meal. The couple having a mental conversation like only long married couples could. Jethro managed to eat everything on his plate, though he didn't remember what any of it was.

As he began to slide off his seat he was stopped by his grandfather's voice, "Wait in your seat until I've finished my meal. I have a message to deliver from your father."

Jethro hung his head. Much of his anger had slipped away with the passing time. Now he was filled with regret. He knew what the message would be and unfortunately just how his grandfather would deliver it.

When his granddad stood, he slipped off his chair and followed him upstairs. It was not a brief message and one Jethro thought he would carry around for at least a few days.

Afterwards he went to lie down on the bed to find some comfort. He heard his father's voice and made his way down to him. Contrite he stood before him watching his own toes, until he heard his grandfather clear his throat.

He snapped his head up to look into his father's face, "I'm sorry," he whispered just loud enough for all to hear. Jack almost smiled seeing a glimpse of the son he used to know. He picked him up and held him tightly to his chest.

When Jethro's arms slowly made their way around his neck to return the hug Jack mouthed a 'Thank you' to his dad. In return his dad gave him a small smile and a nod, but inside he was far from certain things were going to be okay for long.


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

The following is a small tribute to all those who serve in the armed forces, especially those remembered on Memorial Day (here in the USA).

The lyrics included at the end were written by Katharine Lee Bates and all credit is due her. They are a snippet of 'America the Beautiful'.

Chapter 15

Jethro never really returned to his previous old self. There were still too often times he was moved by anger and most of those times were from disagreements with his father. Jack was doing his best to try and pick his battles with his sons. Figuring the best he could do for him would be to keep his son from getting himself hurt.

Jethro would from time to time hang out with his old friends, but seemed to prefer being alone. His troubles with Chuck and Eddie resurfaced and intensified.

Jack was never sure how any of the encounters started, but they all ended with black eyes, split lips and on a few occasions a broken bone or two- and that was just Leroy. More than once Jack found a shot from his Winchester would stop things on a dime, but left his son still full of pent up anger and embarrassed that his father had to step in for him.

Things really took a turn for the worse after the deaths of his grandparents. Having lost the only other family he had and not being close to his dad, life became quite chaotic. Teetering between anger and sullenness Jethro was nearly impossible to live with. Conversations were infrequent and it seemed the longer they went without words, the harder it was for either of them to say anything to the other.

Jethro did find a friend in an older boy, Rick Lionel. He was a bit of a loner himself and the two found a comradeship that allowed them to vent out to each other. Rick was venting one day about turning 18 and having to 'face the real world' as his dad kept telling him. Only he figured he'd get out of Stillwater by joining up to fight in Viet Nam.

"I ain't much for school, so I'm not going to college. NO WAY am I slaving for the mining company. It's my ticket outta here," Rick told Jethro.

At fourteen Jethro couldn't grasp the whole war concept. Though sure he heard the news and knew people were dying. He didn't think how putting yourself out there was a way out, but he listened to Rick vent.

The night before Rick was leaving he dressed in his uniform to show Jethro. He was proud to be a part of something big. His recruiter told him how much the country needed him and how he was a representative of every American.

Jethro thought that sounded better than being just himself. Maybe there was something to it.

Six months later he wasn't so sure when he heard that Rick was killed in combat. His funeral was a sight to behold and Jethro was a bit enthralled by all the gallantry. Still it seemed like a waste of yet another life of someone he cared about.

It wasn't until the Fourth of July picnic that still brought most of Stillwater downtown, when he was sitting half hidden from everyone that he listened intently to the words being sung to _America the Beautiful_. He'd heard it every year, but remembering Rick he found himself seeing his service to the country as a sacrifice not a waste. He was proud to have been Rick's friend.

"O beautiful for heroes proved

In liberating strife.

Who more than self their country loved

And mercy more than life.

America! America!

May God thy gold refine

'Till all success be nobleness

And every gain divine.

O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years.

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears.

America! America!

God shed his grace on thee

And crown they good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!"

A/N Thanks again to all those in the service who put their lives on the line every day!


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 16

Finishing the chore of cleaning the store room, Jethro closed the door behind him as he headed toward the store to begin the task of sweeping the floor. As he worked up the far aisle, he heard his father's talking. He glanced over before heading down the next aisle and noticed the customer he was talking to was a blonde haired woman he'd never seen before.

Their heads were close together and their faces were both smiling. He couldn't make out the words, but it was obvious to even him that his dad was being more than friendly towards her.

He swept the floor harder, the anger of his mother's memory surfacing. When he came up towards the counter his father must've sensed his mood and stood up slightly.

"Leroy," he addressed him. His son glared at him and went back to sweeping. Jack took a deep breath and tried again, "Leroy, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Too busy," he mumbled curtly.

"It's okay Jack," the woman spoke softly, "I should be on my way. Thanks for all your help." Jethro saw her tap his father's arm with her hand and he grimaced. As she walked toward the door, she turned to add, "It was nice to meet you, Leroy."

At this he ceased his sweeping, threw the broom to the floor and made a hasty exit at the rear of the store. Vaguely he heard his father calling for him.

He wasn't sure where h e was heading, but he ran just letting the anger fuel his determination. Eventually he slowed to a walk and having spent up the majority of his anger he turned for home. Before he reached his street, it began to rain.

Jethro looked up to the sky and felt the coolness of the rain ease the tension that was still inside him. At the door he shook his head and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair to remove as much as the water as he could, then walked inside to face his dad.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Jethro got one for himself, causing his father to raise his eyebrows. Clearly this would be a different confrontation with his son.

Cup of coffee in hand, Jethro took a sip and joined his dad at the table. The coffee was strong and bitter, but he was determined to meet his father on as equal terms as possible, besides the warmth of the coffee helped to ease the chill from the rain.

"Well, Leroy. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jack asked evenly.

Shrugging one shoulder, Jethro took another sip. "Who was she?" he asked figuring it was the place to start.

"Tried to tell you earlier," Jack began, but decided to move on from there and not revisit whatever had set his son off earlier. "Her name is Arlene Brandt. She's taking over Wanda's dress shop."

Jethro raised his eyebrows at that news. Not that he had any fond recent memories of Wanda, but he hadn't heard she was selling the shop.

"I was telling her about Stillwater and trying to make her feel welcome," Jack gave his son an icy glare.

Jethro closed his eyes. Twisting his neck he looked back at his dad who was still glaring. "I'll talk to her tomorrow," he relented.

"You'll apologize tomorrow," Jack ordered.

Jethro tensed but nodded. Satisfied Jack stood to wash out his now empty cup.

The next morning Jethro took a deep breath before entering the dress shop. Seeing Ms. Brandt hanging some inventory he waited for her to notice him.

When she got the last item in place, she acknowledged him.

"Hello, Leroy," she greeted.

Deciding not to correct her choice of name, he decided to say what he came to say.

"Ms. Brandt. I'd like to apologize for being so rude yesterday and to welcome you to Stillwater," he said politely.

"Thank you. I hope that we can get to know each other a little better. It would be nice to have some friends nearby."

Jethro gave a short nod saying, "Sure. I have to get back to the store now. Have a good day."

"You, too," she gave a small wave as he walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 17

During the next few months with lots of urging from his father, Jethro found himself helping Arlene out in her shop. At least it gave him time away from his father.

It surprised him that he was able to have a fairly easy going relationship with her.

She told him stories of her life in Chicago and how she really wanted to have a quieter life in a small town.

"Can't get much small than here," he joked.

She smiled, pleased that he seemed to be in better spirits since they first met. She spent a lot of time talking with Jack and really enjoyed his company. She understood the pain they felt. She had lost both her parents at a young age. Fortunately for her she had an aunt and uncle that took her into their home and loved her like she was their own. They weren't able to have children themselves, so she was loved dearly. Still the emptiness of her parents' deaths was there and she saw that behind the shield Leroy had in place.

"You don't like it here?" she asked.

His head twitched and his mouth twisted wryly, "Not really. It was okay when I was a kid."

She smiled at his reflection of himself.

"You're not exactly an old man," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean that. There's not much here for me is all."

"What about your dad and the store?" she inquired.

"The store is all dad's. His idea. Well mom wanted him out of the mines," he recalled.

"But your dad?" she wanted to hear what he felt about him.

Taking a quick breath he looked at her and decided to share something with her. "I love my dad. I just don't want to be dependent on him."

Arlene wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew he'd put a lot of trust in her, so she wasn't going to share it with Jack; besides Jack might not want to hear about it. She knew Leroy was going to leave Stillwater as soon as he could.

She had thought he was done talking, but she heard him add, almost to himself, "Mom was dependent on him and he let her down."

That told her volumes about how he regarded his father. It saddened her, but didn't see how she could do anything to rectify what happened in the past.

They finished up the inventory in relative silence after that. When they were done she offered him a lemonade and was taken aback when he said he preferred a coffee instead. She obliged.

Hers wasn't near as strong or bitter as the coffee he'd grown accustomed to, but he politely finished it and bid her farewell.

A few weeks later his dad was going out to dinner with Arlene, not the first time, but Jethro sensed something different about his dad. He was dressed a little bit nicer and he had fixed himself up just a bit more than usual.

Curious he went to stakeout their date. They sat next to each other in a booth at the restaurant. At one point she laid her head on his shoulder. By the end of dinner they were holding hands.

Jethro didn't exactly know why, but he felt a little betrayed by Arlene. If she was his friend why was she getting so close to his dad? The final nail was the kiss they shared exiting the restaurant.

Feeling dejected he turned for home. _Was there no one he could count on to just be there for him?_ Maybe it was a juvenile thought, but it was something he needed. The final block towards home he kicked a stray can along the street.

He entered the house and went to his room. Lying on his bed with his hands behind his head he tried to plan his future. In just over 3 years he'd be 18 and be able to leave on his own.

His grades in school were above average, but not by much. College wasn't really a goal.

He began to think of his friend, Rick and his dreams. The war in Viet Nam was still going on, but word around town was it probably wouldn't last but a few more years. It might be safer by the time he turned 18 to seek a career in the military, though certainly there'd be no guarantees of future combat. Maybe he could get into something that would keep him out of the front lines.

Not having made any definitive decisions he rolled onto his side to see the picture on his bedside table of his mom with her arms around him in his Little League uniform when he was eight years old. Both sporting smiles, neither knowing how soon that happiness was going to disappear.

Hearing the front door open, Jethro closed his eyes and tried to relax himself to sleep. He didn't want to confront his dad about Arlene tonight, if ever. He was on his own. Just the way he wanted it.


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 18

The summer he turned 15, Jethro spent a lot of time keeping his emotions in check. Jack and Arlene were back to just being friends, but his relationship with her was limited to the rarer occurrences he helped her out in her shop. She felt bad that he no longer confided in her, but tried to let him know that she was still there for him.

He had saved up some money and was hoping to get a car for when he got his driver's license the next summer. He was hoping to find one he could work on himself, because it would give him something to keep busy and something to show off when he was done.

He came upon the perfect car at the junk yard: a yellow Dodge Charger with a black stripe running down the middle. The body was in decent shape. The story behind it being junked was a blown engine that the owner couldn't afford to repair.

Making room in the garage by moving all the tables and tools along the walls, the Charger was backed in with the help of the tow truck driver who wished him luck repairing it, but shook his head doubtfully at the 'kid'. Jethro just thanked him paying him and then turned to admire his future ride.

Doing his research to learn all that needed to be done, plus the extras he wanted, Jethro was dismayed that it would cost a lot more than he anticipated. He got what he could afford and worked as often as he was able on it.

Jack wasn't thrilled with the 'piece of junk' his son made at home in his garage, but figured it was better than having him getting into trouble. Seemed he found enough time for that despite having the distraction.

Another positive effect of the car restoration project was that Jack actually got to have conversations with Leroy. They only focused on the work being done or plans for future work, but he'd take it. He appreciated the opportunities so much that when Leroy starting calling him Jack, instead of dad, he let him get away with it. Years later he came to regret that.

Unfortunately for Jethro, once school started again, he had little time to spend fixing the auto. Between school, chores, working in the store and the changing seasons and shortening daylight hours, he had to settle for just trying to set aside more money until spring.

Lenny and Marty came by to check out the car, but they both had jobs and girl friends, so didn't hang out too often. Marty had even set Jethro up with a friend of his girlfriend. Her name was Emily Thoms. It didn't start a blossoming romance, but she and Jethro had gotten along well enough.

They went out to the movies a few times, but movies weren't really his thing. He preferred to spend time in quiet places. Eventually Emily met someone else. Jethro was happy for her, but wished he could find someone that he could fall for that accepted him for who he was.


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 19

When spring came Jethro was grateful for the time to work in the garage. Jack had found a new female friend. Renee something or other; Jethro didn't bother to get to know her last name. She hardly looked old enough to be out of college.

It was embarrassing. He'd already had two run-ins with Chuck about Jack "robbing the cradle".

Soon though the sanctuary of the garage was taken away. Jack decided he needed to move some of the old fixtures and some inventory out there. Having no room to work Jethro was left with nothing to focus his energies on.

Eventually the relationship between Jack and Renee ended. Jethro breathed a sigh of relief that at least the harassment from Chuck and even Eddie who had started to join in, was over- for now.

School ended giving Jethro even more free time. Jethro tried to talk Jack into moving stuff so he could work on the car. He just complained that the car had been in there for almost a year and if it wasn't finished yet, it never would be.

"I couldn't work on it all winter and I was just getting back into fixing it up when you dumped all your junk in there," Jethro argued.

"That stuff I stored in _my_ garage is not junk. The store room is stocked full right now, so the excess needed to go to there," Jack countered.

"You just don't care about the things that are important to me. You never did," Jethro stormed out the door letting it slam shut behind him.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair wondering what he could ever do right by that boy.

Jethro's sixteenth birthday arrived and father and son were actually on speaking terms. Jack had a peace offering; at least he was hoping it would act as one. Jethro had gained his driver's license, though not with the enthusiasm he had anticipated the previous year. Not having the dream car to show off, he was just glad to pass the next step to getting out of Stillwater for good.

After dinner Jack asked his son to go for a short walk with him. Agreeing to accompany him for at least something to do Jethro wondered where this would end up.

Jack tried to hide a smile as they reached the parking lot near the park. There were only a few vehicles parked there, so it wasn't hard to spy the surprise he had for his son. When he heard the keys jingle in his father's hand, Jethro thought his dad had lost his mind.

"Jack we didn't drive here," he said eyeing the keys.

The smirk on his dad's face confused him. "I didn't think we had. Perhaps though, you could drive us home," he handed the keys off.

"Really?" Jethro's face actually brightened. "Where is it? Which one?" he asked looking at the limited possibilities.

"Now, it's not the fanciest, but it will last for at least a few years," Jack told him pointing at a gray Chevy pickup.

Though it wouldn't be his first or maybe not even in the top ten of his choices, Jethro wasn't going to dampen his dad's enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Jack. I really appreciate it. Let's go drive," he led his dad toward the truck. The drive was smooth and the engine was quiet, so Jethro was feeling even better about having something that would run and get him around.

When they arrived home, he parked in the street and locked it up smiling. Going into the house he hung the keys on the hook by the door and admired them for a moment cherishing the ownership. Jack didn't miss the look on his face, but chose to just enjoy his son's happiness without spoiling it. It had been too, too long since he'd seen him smile.

Deciding that it was getting late and the days started really early, Jack said goodnight.

"Good night, Jack. Thanks again!" Jethro told him and even managed a short quite unexpected hug.


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 20

Jethro used his pickup to escape Stillwater from time to time. Usually he would drive into the state park nearby to spend time alone. He started with an occasional overnight and eventually extended them into weekends.

While camping there he tried to survive as much as possible only on what he could catch to eat and what materials he found to set up camp. There were some things he'd bring from home, like a knife; but he liked to challenge himself.

Most of his meals consisted of fish, though he would snare a rabbit once in a while. He had gotten fairly adept at moving through the woods without disturbing too much of the wildlife. He believed if he had a rifle he could easily take down a deer.

Jack wondered what his son was up to on these outings. He worried about the overnights and voiced his disapproval when they became two nights. Leroy though seemed calmer afterwards and none the worse for wear. His son swore he was staying in approved camping areas and the rangers were aware of his locations. Jack had talked to the rangers to ease his mind and they assured him that there was no trouble. He was even proud when they praised Leroy for his abilities to 'rough it'.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the rangers were as aware of Leroy as they were, Jack would've felt forced to put an end to the outings, rare as they were. Since he was apparently safe and they were improving his demeanor, Jack was happy to let them continue.

One Friday afternoon in mid October, Jethro was contemplating the idea of hunting for a deer. The only rifle he knew about was his father's and he wasn't sure what the odds would be of 'borrowing' it for the weekend. He certainly knew Jack would NEVER hand it over willingly, but wasn't sure if swiping it would be worth the consequences, whatever they might be today.

Deciding he just had to try and this time of year was the perfect opportunity to attempt the hunt with the deer being plentiful, he waited for his dad to head to the store room. He managed to grab the rifle and escape to his truck.

Early the next morning, he had secured the best place to wait for his target. He was lining up to take his shot when the sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping startled the deer and caused him to turn abruptly. Finding his father standing there fuming Jethro's head dropped to his chest and he softly cursed to himself.

Allowing the disappointment of missing his kill to fill him, Jethro suddenly turned on his dad, "What are you doing here? I almost had it."

"I'm **here** because you have something that belongs to me," Jack seethed. "Come down out of that tree and hand it over. NOW!" he demanded.

Making his way down, Jethro ranted "You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

As soon as he was close enough, Jack grabbed the rifle checking it out. "I didn't hurt it any," Jethro rolled his eyes.

Looking from the rifle to his son, Jack's furious face didn't waver, "Not the point. You know you're NEVER supposed to touch my rifle. Get yourself home!"

"I'm not going home yet," Jethro tried to stand his ground.

"OH, Yes you are," his father was leaving no room for argument.

Reining in his anger, Jethro gathered the few items around him and worked his way back to his camp. Jack couldn't help but be amazed that his son was able to survive in the primitive space. The tent was merely a tarp thrown over some low hung limbs just big enough for the wool blanket and a backpack used as a pillow. A small fire pit had been dug and a few twigs were smoldering with a short pile of kindling and some larger twigs set aside to fuel a larger fire.

The tarp and blanket were quickly gathered and stored in the backpack. The fire pit was buried to put out what was smoldering. All that took only a few minutes' time and Jethro stormed past Jack to get to his truck and return home.

Parking in the street arriving home well ahead of his slower driving father, Jethro headed for his room. He put the backpack on the shelf in his closet, kicked his shoes into the closet and fell onto his bed, feeling angry and guilty.

He heard Jack before he got to the door, but listened to hear if he was coming directly up the stairs. From what he could hear his father was hanging the rifle back on the wall first. 'At least he's not gonna shoot me,' he smirked to himself.

Jack was determined as he headed right for the stairs from the store. Jethro just stayed lying down, waiting. He wasn't surprised that there was no knock before his door slammed open.

"Keys!" his dad ordered.

Jethro sprang up. 'No Way!' he thought. "What keys?" he stalled.

"You know what keys. Hand 'em over!" Seeing the mutinous look in his son's eyes Jack stepped forward set to take them physically.

Watching his father coming toward him Jethro debated whether he should try to fight him off or relent and give up his keys. He held up his hands to stop Jack's advance, the keys dangling from his right hand.

Snatching the keys Jack snarled, "Wise choice. You can just make yourself nice and comfortable here for the next three months."

"Three months?" Jethro was livid.

"I could forget your sixteen and treat you like you were six if you'd prefer," Jack threatened.

Jethro almost paled at that thought and sat down on his bed resigned to his 'sentence'.


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 21

Three months was bound to be a very long time with an angry teen, so Jack planned plenty to keep his son busy. On top of his regular chores and the work in the store, he wanted Leroy to clean out the basement. Throw out all the boxes of junk that were stored down there and organize the rest of the items that were put down there through the years.

Needless to say, Jethro was less than pleased with the added work, but at least he'd be a good distance away from Jack. He was also curious about what kind of stuff was down there.

As he worked his way from the stairs to the outer walls, he made dozens of trips putting boxes next to the garage to be taken out for garbage day. One box he went to pickup was open; before he could close it he caught a glimpse of something that gained his interest.

It was a picture he had made for his mom while he was in kindergarten. He half smiled at the memory, but then went to see what else was in the box. There were a few photographs of his mom with him at various ages, a couple letters mailed from overseas, and some other items that he recognized his mom having.

He suddenly wondered if all the boxes he was told to throw away were filled with his mom's things. Things Jack had referred to as 'junk'. He swallowed the anger and tried to figure out what he wanted to do. He didn't have room to keep all the boxes and most of the things weren't things that he could use. He figured he would find a few items to keep to remember her by.

He opened one of the letters and recognized his father's writing. Only partially curious what the letter could contain, he skimmed over most of the words. He could tell that when the letter was written, his mom had meant the world to Jack. It didn't change what happened between them later on though.

After gathering a handful of mementos Jethro continued moving the boxes outside. Eventually he came upon the household goods that his dad wanted him to organize. How some of the old tools and small appliances could not be considered 'junk' he couldn't fathom.

But in just under 2 weeks he had the basement cleared and organized. So much so, he decided to move some of the woodworking equipment down there. It took some time moving the stuff around all the items from the store put in there a few months back. His task was completed in another 2 weeks.

Jethro found some old wood still in the back of the garage and started practicing again with it. The skill was such a natural one that he soon was able to begin crafting some newer shelves for the basement. In the next two months he made 2 storage shelves, a bookcase, a set of matching chairs and a miniature sail boat to put on his dresser.

The three months were relatively quiet between father and son. Their interactions flowed smoothly but with little to no words used. It was almost like they anticipated the other's actions, before they were made. Jethro found during that time to keep a stony front by showing little or no emotion. His dad never knew what kind of mood he was in.

Jack was pleased with the hard work his son had done and was relieved that there was little confrontation between the two of them in the past three months. When the 'sentence' was over, Jack returned the truck keys to Leroy and thanked him for doing all the work in the basement.

Gladly accepting the keys and a chance at freedom again, he just nodded his head at his father's gratitude.

"I hope you won't foolishly try anything like that again. If you want to continue your outings, you make sure you only take things that belong to you," he warned.

"Got it, Jack," Jethro answered.

With winter in full force, Jethro wasn't planning any overnight trips. He didn't think he'd have the right equipment to stay warm and dry. Instead he kept up with the woodworking to avoid interacting with Jack any more than absolutely necessary.


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 22

By spring Jethro had honed his carpentry skills. There were even a couple projects he worked on with Jack, though most of it had to be done separately to avoid major conflicts. Fortunately they agreed on the design for the end products. One project was a cedar chest, Jethro planned to store his mom's mementos inside. The other was new cupboard for the kitchen. Both brought a sense of pride to father and son.

Outside of the carpentry work, Jethro was looking forward to summer and hopefully getting away for many weekends of camping. School wasn't exactly the most exciting place to be.

Until one afternoon in the cafeteria, he saw Carly Nelson, a girl in his English class who had long, very straight auburn hair that hung nearly to her waist. She liked to gather the sides into a thin pony tail that hung down the center of her back.

"Why are you looking so serious?" she asked.

Jethro shrugged one shoulder, gave her a smirk answering, "It's the way I always look, I guess."

She smiled knowing it was the truth, "Can I join you?"

"Seats open," he gestured swinging his arm out.

She sat down. Picking at the crust on her sandwich she spoke, "I was wondering if you were taking anyone to prom."

"Don't dance," he knitted his eyebrows staring at her.

"Oh."

"Why'd you want to know," he was curious.

With a sad smile she admitted, "I don't have a date. I thought maybe we could go together if you had no date."

It was Jethro's turn to say, "Oh." Then he added, "If you'd like, I guess I could take you, but I really don't dance."

"Oh, thank you. We'll see about the no dancing. Maybe you just need the right partner," she winked.

"When is the prom?" Jethro avoided the flirting.

"Three weeks. My dress is red."

"Good to know," he nodded.

As they finished up their lunches, the bell rang and they went to their classes.

When he got home, Jethro was deep in thought about prom. Almost regretting saying he'd go, but excited about spending some time with Carly.

Jack noticed his son's distraction and asked, "Something happen at school today?" Hoping Leroy wouldn't go off on a tangent he waited anxiously for an answer.

Jethro debated telling his dad, but eventually gave in, "Yeah. Carly asked me to take her to the prom."

Jake's eyebrows shot up, "What did you say?" curious that his 'loner' son would think about a school's social event, especially prom.

Nonchalantly he replied, "I told her yes."

"Really!" Jack couldn't hide his surprise. He turned a bit more serious, "That's nice."

Still distracted Jethro said, "I guess."

"What's the problem, son?" secretly enjoying a father/son moment Jack wanted to help.

"I don't know anything about dances. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Well for prom, you should rent a tux and match your tie to her dress color."

"Oh, she mentioned her dress was red. I wondered why."

"She was also giving you a hint for the corsage. You'll want to get flowers that will go with her dress."

Almost paling and feeling overwhelmed, Jethro could only shake his head, "Will you help me with that?"

Giving his son a huge smile, Jack patted his shoulder, "It will be my pleasure."

Jethro nodded gratefully, "Thanks, Jack."

Grimacing inwardly at the address, Jack was thrilled that they were able to work on a typical teen experience, at least.

Carly and Jethro talked at school and occasionally on the phone finalizing the details for prom night.

The day of prom came and Jethro got himself dressed and ready to go. Jack helped him with the bow tie, then handed him the box containing the corsage.

"Now when you give her the box, you should offer to pin it on. Hopefully, her mother will step in and save you," he chuckled at his son's fear filled face. "If she doesn't you should pin it in front of her shoulder.

"Right. I think I got it. I'd better get going. Thanks again," he gave his dad a big smile that nearly brought tears to Jack's eyes.

"Have a good time, Leroy."

With a small wave he was out the door.

At Carly's house her mom did volunteer to affix the corsage. Thankfully because the dress was worn off the shoulders. Carly's little sister was looking on with a sad face.

Jethro knelt down to talk to her.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" he asked softly.

"I want to go to prom, too," she pouted.

Smiling he told her, "I wish I could take two dates, because I'd love to take you, too. Prom is for us big kids, but you'd be a cute date."

Lucy smiled shyly.

"How 'bout you and I have a little dance before Carly and I leave," he suggested.

"Great," she ran off to put on some music.

A slow ballad played from the radio and Jethro lifted the seven year old up and did the best he could manage at a waltz. When the song ended he put Lucy down and bowed to her. Carly and her mom applauded causing him to blush.

Noticing his embarrassment Carly announced it was time to leave. Thankful for the opportunity to escape Jethro said good bye to Lucy and Mr. and Mrs. Nelson.

"I'll have her home by eleven," he promised.

At the dance they sat with a group made up of mostly Carly's friends. Lenny and Marty had dates and joined them, too. The dancing wasn't as bad as he feared. Everyone was too caught up with their own to notice his awkwardness, except Carly who was very patient with him.

He drove her home and helped her out of the truck. Before he led her to the front door, she stopped him pulling on his arm.

He gave her a questioning look and she smiled at him. "I had a really nice time. Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome. I had more fun than I thought I could. Thanks for asking me," he smiled back.

Carly took a step closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She turned her eyes to see his reaction. He looked down into her hazel eyes, bent his head down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Smiling he took her hand and walked her to the door.

"Goodnight, Leroy," she told him.

"'Night, Carly," he returned not bothering to correct the name. Most people knew him by what his father called him.

After she closed the door behind her, he made his way back to his truck and headed for home. He wondered how much he'd share with Jack, and then figured he'd keep it simple.

"It was fun," was his report.

Jack realized he wasn't going to get more out of him, but from his son's face he could tell Leroy had had a lot of fun. For that he was very happy.

"'Night, Jack," Jethro said heading for the stairs.

"Good night, son," Jack said, thinking to himself 'I hope you have a lot more fun in your future.'


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 23

Jethro and Carly did have some fun, at least for a little while. That was as long as it took for him to notice she was watching someone else out of the corner of her eye. He didn't know if it was her plan all along to use him to make the other jealous or if she suddenly took on a new interest. He was never under the illusion that she was 'the one' for him, but this particular 'interest' stirred up a lot of bad blood.

Eddie Johnson. Only one other would've been worse. Jethro waited until they were alone driving home from school.

"I know," he told her pointedly.

He watched her jump slightly in her seat then settle back down with her head on his shoulder. He lifted his shoulder to get it off.

"I'm not sure what you know or what you think you know," she said cryptically.

He shook his head disgustedly and then looked at her rolling his eyes. "I've seen you watching _him_."

Nervously she bit at her lower lip and watched her hands in her lap. He waited for her to say something, but she remained silent.

Frustrated he pulled over to the side of the road. "Look, if you'd rather be with that meathead, don't let me stop you." He reached over to open her door and pushed it open. The invitation to get out made clear.

A bit stunned Carly gathered her books and scooted out. Before she closed the door she glanced at him and whispered "Sorry." He just looked out his window and when he heard the door click sped off.

The next day at school it took all he had to keep his cool watching Eddie's smug face whenever he saw Jethro around. The hardest was in the cafeteria when he had his arm around Carly and made a show by putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and whispering in her ear something that made her laugh. He got up and left before he started something that would cause him more trouble than he cared to deal with.

"Hey, Leroy," Eddie taunted. He used that name, because he knew Jethro didn't like it. When Jethro ignored him and continued on towards his truck, he called out again, 'Hey, Leroy, what's the matter? Mad I got your girl? She sure is sweet."

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes Jethro kept walking trying hard not to listen.

"Guess she wanted a real man," Eddie smirked, elbowing a buddy standing nearby who joined in the laughter.

Jethro stopped and turned to glare at him. Eddie's smile morphed into a sneer waiting for Jethro to act. Twisting his head left, then right Jethro walked slowly up to Eddie and looked him in the eye.

"You can have her," he smiled at him. "Obviously she decided to find someone she could be intellectually superior to." He turned to walk away, when he was pushed forward. He stopped the momentum and spun around ready to defend himself. Eddie and his buddy, Stan Crowley split to be on either side of him.

"Never can fight your own battles Johnson," Jethro accused. "What kind of _man_ are you?"

"The kind that's going to take you down Gibbs," he retorted. He stepped forward swinging. Jethro easily ducked to avoid it and landed his own punch in Eddie's gut. Before he could regain his position, Stan pushed him from behind, so he fell into Eddie. Eddie than grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to the ground. They scrambled around a bit swapping blows, until a couple teachers arrived to put an end to it.

They were each given a week's worth of detention which we run until the end of the school year. Jethro knew his dad would be furious. Jack had hoped that the animosity between Eddie and him was water under the bridge. Not much he could do now, but go home and face him.

Jack was setting up a display in the store when Jethro entered.

"Where've ya been?" Jack asked without taking a look at him.

Jethro didn't speak, but continued on to put his stuff behind the counter. Jack looked up to see his son's back and the state of his clothing.

"You've been fighting."

There was no question in that statement, but Jethro answered anyway, "Wasn't much of one."

"Who?" was all Jack could manage to ask through his clenched jaw.

Sighing he replied, "Eddie Johnson."

"Dammit boy, I thought you were done messing around with him!"

"Thought so too," Jethro said offhandedly.

"Do I even want to know the reason?"

Doubting he would; he told him, "Carly".

Ignoring the display Jack turned to his son. This was the first he heard that there were any problems with between Carly and Leroy.

"What happened, son?" he asked with concern Jethro didn't really want to hear.

"She decided she wanted to be with him, so I let him have her," he stated simply.

Not believing it could've been that easy, Jack watched his son. Obviously he still cared about the girl or whatever had happened with Eddie wouldn't have bothered him so much.

As if reading his father's thoughts, Jethro said, "I don't care that she's with him, but he just had to make a big show out of it. I had to cut him down a peg or two."

"Fighting's not the answer, Leroy. You're old enough to know better than that," he admonished.

"I just defended myself. Still got me a week's worth of detention."

"Guess I'll have to get along a bit longer here in the store without you, until you come here after serving each day. And you better get here quick right after," Jack ordered.

Grabbing a broom to get started on his work, Jethro nodded and replied, "Got it."


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

Chapter 24

After a quick sweeping of the store, Jethro grabbed his stuff from behind the counter and went to change his clothes. It was his night to mind the store. Jack was going out with a waitress from the diner, Betsy Tyler. At least he'd be alone, aside from the customers.

Jack passed through on his way to meet Betsy going over all the closing procedures. Jethro barely listened knowing them by heart having heard them a _zillion_ times!

"Good night, Leroy."

"Good bye, Jack." He almost added 'Have a nice time', but decided it didn't matter that much to him, if his dad had a good time or not.

After he had locked up and was getting ready to head back into the house, Carly and her friend, Nikki came to the door. Carly knocked on the door to get his attention. He looked up already shaking his head saying the store's closed, before he saw who it was. When he saw them there, Carly looking expectantly at him, he walked slowly toward the door staring into her eyes. He put his hand out and she watched to see the door open, but it didn't. When she raised her eyes questioningly he pulled the shade down over the door and walked away smiling to himself.

The next day at school she gave a hurt look that he ignored. He decided the best way to end this school year was to keep to himself, avoiding all matters of trouble. During detention he positioned his seat so he could see everyone in case anyone decided to start something. Fortunately, Mr. Arnett was overlooking this week and he wouldn't allow for any shenanigans.

School ended and Jethro took a three day trip to the state park. Jack had a list of to-do's waiting for him when he returned. After those three days he was so relaxed he didn't argue or complain just went right to task and completed them all.

With his seventeenth birthday approaching he began to think ahead to his next birthday. He'd be graduating next year and he was hoping to be getting out of Stillwater. He decided to get some information from the recruiting office.

Entering he was impressed by the organized space and the impeccable uniform of the officer.

"May I help you young man?" Sgt. Michaels greeted.

"Ahem…" clearing his throat and taking a deep breath Jethro continued, "Yes, I was considering attaining some information about the Marines," he noted the poster hanging on the wall.

"How old are you?"

"I will be 17 next week, but I'm thinking of my future, sir."

"That's the kind of man we'd like to have on our team," Michaels stated proudly.

Jethro stood a little taller, until the sergeant invited him to have a seat. As Jethro sat, Sgt. Michaels pulled a few brochures out to hand him to look over presumably with his parents.

Jethro thanked him as he leafed through them immediately. He asked questions about some of the literature and felt even more confident that this was what he wanted for his future.

Sgt. Michaels invited him to return any time he had questions and after his 18th birthday, he'd be more than happy to process his application. Standing and giving a firm handshake, Jethro headed for home.

Jack noticed the change in his son as he walked in the door. Not wanting to risk a return of the sullenness by stating that fact, he waited to see if Leroy was going to share what had lightened his visage today.

There weren't any words spoken, at least until he noticed the brochure sticking out the back pocket of his jeans.

"The Marines?" he questioned taking a barely perceptible glance at his Air Force photo. Jethro noticed- like he'd follow in his footsteps.

"Yeah, Jack. Sgt. Michaels and I had a very nice conversation. I'll be back to talk to him periodically until I turn 18, then he's going to help me join up," the smile was long past due, but Jack had a hard time returning it.

Viet Nam still fresh in his mind and all the young lives lost. There were sure to be more conflicts in the future and it scared him to think of his son risking his life as a career. So he could only offer a "That's nice," to him.

After a lot of thought and finally accepting Leroy's choice for his future, Jack searched through some boxes and found the perfect gift to offer his son for his birthday.

On that day Jethro woke early to go for a run. The recruiter had mentioned that it took a lot of stamina to be a good Marine, so he was going to build it up starting now. He even started getting his already short shorn hair cut more into the Marine style cut.

When he returned home his dad was waiting at the table with a box wrapped in newsprint.

"Happy birthday, Leroy," Jack slid the present across the table to where his son was standing.

"Thanks," he picked it up hesitantly, not comfortable with gifts. His eyes nearly popped when he saw what lay inside. "Really? You're actually giving this, to me?" he asked incredulously.

"Figure you're old enough. Once you prove you're responsible enough I'll sign the registration over to you."

Nodding his head in disbelief, Jethro held the Remington pistol, once belonging to Grandpa Gibbs, gently in his hands. He was overcome by some special memories spent with his grandfather. "It's beautiful. Thanks, again, Jack."

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Jack was exasperated, but still smiling at the sincere joy filling his son.

"Habit," was the only reply. Jack shrugged and watched his son.


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

A/N I want to thank all those who have kindly reviewed. It makes my day! Hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always any advice is appreciated!

The end of this chapter includes the recap of Heartland's end scene. It's been a long journey…

Chapter 25

Jethro learned everything he needed to know to take care of the pistol properly. How to clean it, load it and store it. He got a lock box to keep it in when he wasn't using it. It took some doing to find a place to practice shooting it, but he did. An abandoned warehouse provided a secluded area, until one afternoon in August a deputy happened by and heard the shots.

He received an escort home and a warning to stay off the property. Jack was displeased, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was just practicing. There was no one around to get hurt," Jethro defended.

"It's private property, even it if it is abandoned. You know that. You're not a child!"

Figuring there was no use in arguing and not wanting to upset his dad further hoping he hadn't already blown his chance to keep the cherished pistol, Jethro said, "I'm sorry." He thought to himself how much he hated that phrase. It made him feel like a he was a child.

"We'll find a place you can practice, _legally_," Jack promised. "Now go put it away. The storeroom could use a good cleaning."

Rolling his eyes, Jethro headed for his room to put the gun away. While cleaning the storeroom he heard his dad talking to Arlene. She and Jack had maintained a friendship, so it wasn't unusual for her to be in the store. He happened to hear her talking about a new girl in town that she hired to work in the shop. He wondered how old she was and if he'd meet her when school started in a few weeks.

He came out to let Jack know he was done and heard Arlene saying, "She's going to be starting at the high school. She's nervous, but pretty outgoing. I'm sure she'll make friends fast." Seeing Jethro she greeted him, 'Hi there. I was just telling your father about Shannon Reilly who is working in my shop."

"That's nice," Jethro nodded a greeting. "I'm done Jack. I'll go start on dinner. Nice to see you again."

"Wouldn't you like to meet Shannon?" Arlene asked.

"Later, maybe," Jethro answered already walking out of the store.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, he's just not very sociable."

Arlene smiled knowingly. "No problem. I think he would like her though. I should be headed back. We'll talk soon. Bye, Jack."

"See ya, Arlene."

With the school year soon to start, Jethro met up with Sgt. Michaels inquiring about ROTC availability. There was a group, albeit a small one, that was forming at his school. Jethro asked for help in getting registered with them. It took a few phone calls, but he got in. Jethro wanted to get a taste of what Marine life would be like, before he moved away from home to immerse himself in it.

It took some getting used to the rigid schedule and even more time to accept taking orders, but it was easier to follow them when they weren't coming from his dad.

Jethro found he really enjoyed the routine. Jack wondered how Leroy could last even one day being ordered around, but didn't deny he thought it would do his son a world of good. Still not willing to see him run off to be a Marine, he knew if his work to make a man out of the boy fell short, the service would shape him up in no time.

While adjusting to his new routine as school, Jethro didn't fail to notice the new girl with the long red hair and green eyes, Shannon Reilly. He certainly found her to be very attractive, as did most of the boys at school. Among the admirers was Chuck.

Chuck wasted no time in introducing himself to Shannon and letting her know who his father was. She didn't seem overly impressed, but was kind enough to sit and talk with him. Seeing them together irked Jethro, but wrote it off as another injustice in his world. Besides there was no way she would want to be with a loner like him.

He worked hard at his studies; a stipulation with the ROTC was to maintain a high grade point average. His commander in the program made sure to point out all his strong points and those that he needed to concentrate on to improve.

With spring approaching he was looking forward to using some of the skills he trained with on his camping trips. One afternoon as he was packing up his truck, he overheard Chuck and Eddie talking. "Shannon is hot! I think I'm going to invite her over to my house. My parents are going to be out for the evening," Chuck was plotting.

Jethro didn't like the sound of that at all, but wasn't sure what he could do about it. As it turned out Shannon had to work that evening and couldn't go. This he found out through Arlene's conversation with Jack. Knowing Chuck wouldn't give up all together, Jethro tried to keep an ear out for his next attempt.

This came after graduation, so it was only by chance he got word of it. He was heading home from the recruiting off, his papers in hand. He was going to be packing up the essentials and nothing more, when Eddie started laughing loudly causing Jethro to turn and see what was up.

"What you looking at, Leroy?" Eddie taunted.

"Not much, apparently," Jethro replied.

"That so?"

"Yep," Jethro rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Let him go. I was telling you about my date for tonight with Shannon," Chuck slapped at Eddie. "We're going out to dinner and then home for dessert," he implied that dessert was more than a slice of pie by elbowing Eddie in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah!" Eddie clapped Chuck on the back.

Jethro couldn't stop himself from turning and glaring at Chuck.

"Got a problem, LEE-ROY?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." He thought about throwing a punch at Chuck but changed his mind and turned to walk away. No sooner did he turn his back then Chuck hit him between the shoulders. Jethro turned and soon had Chuck on the ground landing punches solidly. Eddie joined in and pulled him off. Some of the training he endured helped him to fend them off, but soon Eddie had his arms pinned and Chuck was throwing punches. It would've been an interesting fight to see if Jethro could take them both, but a shot rang out breaking up the fight. Looking around Jethro noticed Shannon watching looking worried.

'Jack,' Jethro swore in his head. Chuck threw him toward the ground, but Jethro maintained his balance and rolling his shoulder walked back home.

He showed his dad his papers and went to pack. As far as he was concerned he couldn't get out soon enough. Even though he nearly a month, that bag was ready.

That month passed fairly quickly. Jethro began to notice Shannon more and more. She even stopped by the store more often picking up random items, usually on the nights that Jethro was in charge. They exchanged pleasantries, without really introducing themselves. When she smiled he could feel his heart grow.

A couple of days before he was leaving another argument broke out between him and his father.

"I wish you would reconsider, Leroy. You should try college first. Continue with the ROTC there and then you could enlist."

"No, Jack," Jethro stated with finality. "I'm going. My ticket for the train is in two days and I'm outta here." He took his bag from his closet and dropped it at the foot of his bed, ready to grab and go.

"I think you're making a mistake, son," Jack nearly pleaded.

"Well I don't!" he retorted. "It's my life and I'll do what I want with no interference from you."

As Jethro stormed out the door Jack yelled, "Leroy. Leroy, don't do anything stupid."

Jethro walked down the middle of the road until he spotted Shannon in the window at the dress shop. She turned to look at him and smiled. Soon all the anger and frustration with his father was gone. He continued on to the recruiting office to get his uniform from Sgt. Michaels. He couldn't wait to see himself in his official Marine uniform.

Ticket and bag in hand, Jethro said goodbye to Jack, even gracing him with a one-armed hug, "Bye, Jack."

"Goodbye, Leroy. I'm going to miss you, son; hard as that is to believe," he half smiled. Jethro smirked in return, nodding. "Good luck," Jack offered squeezing his sons shoulder. "You make quite an impression in that uniform. Do us all proud."

"I will," Jethro promised and turned to head out the door to make the walk to the station. As he approached the platform he recognized a familiar red head sitting on a bench. He positioned himself to sit on the bench behind hers. She recognized him instantly and gave him a smile.

She asked him about the fight, but he claimed not to remember. He'd rather not know if she ever did go out with Chuck that night or not. He had his suspicions that it didn't happen. He never saw the two of them together.

_He asked if she was waiting on the train, too, which seemed rather obvious and she simply nodded. "We could sit together," he offered._

"_I don't know. It's a long ride," she thought it over. Then she mentioned something about having a rule about not dating lumberjacks. _

"_Do you have a rule for everything?" he asked._

"_Working on it," she said casually. "Everyone needs a code they can live by."_

_He nodded thinking that made sense._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

_He looked at his hands in his lap and swallowed he softly answered, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Then he looked at her._

"_I'm just going to call you Gibbs," she stated._

"_You can call me whatever you want."_

"_I'm Shannon," she smiled. He smiled in return._

THE END (to his beginning)


End file.
